


Behind the Lilac Bushes

by Fangirl0431



Series: Six Tumblr Fanfics [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl0431/pseuds/Fangirl0431
Summary: "Well I love you, Anne," she said with childlike respect and Anne smiled brightly as she sat up facing her newfound friend."Really, you mean it?" She asked ecstatically, and Cathy nodded seriously."You're my new best friend." She proclaimed merrily and Anne beams."Friends forever. "  She confirms making Cathy smile as they lock pinkies. They always came back to the lilac bushesor a really sappy Parralyn story about childhood friends to lovers trope
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Anne of Cleves & Katherine Howard, Catherine of Aragon & Jane Seymour
Series: Six Tumblr Fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033122
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I posted on Tumblr, just got the motivation to move it here, hope you enjoy.

Anne pouted as she stormed from her house and towards the fence, it was her hiding spot just behind the lilac bushes. Her mom was being unfair again. She always took her stupid baby sister Kitty's side. Sure usually Anne was the one who started the fights and caused mischief but like ten percent of the time she was innocent. The five-year-old huffed hugging her knees to her chest and glaring at her green mary jane shoes. 

"Whatcha doing?" A soft voice inquired, startling Anne from her thoughts, she frowned in confusion to see another little girl kneeling on the other side of the fence. She looked smaller than Anne, her hair was combed into two curly pigtails neatly held together by blue ribbons. She held a worn baby blue teddy bear in the crook of her elbow and her big brown doe eyes blinked curiously at Anne through the other side of the fence. 

"None of your business! Since when did you move in? Last I member the mean old man lived over there?" Anne snapped sitting up slightly to put her hands on her hips and pout petulantly at this stranger.

"I dunno, my mama bought it I guess." She whispered fiddling with the bear's ear nervously as she avoided eye contact. 

"Oh well, I'm Anne what's your name?" She demanded pressing her face against the fence. The little girl mumbled something unintelligible then scooted back slightly. "What?" Anne questioned tilting her head.

"Uh um...I'm Cathy." She whispered softly with a shy smile.

"What's its name?" Anne asked pointing at the bear in Cathy's arms. 

"Her name is Lizzie." She whispered fondly as she nuzzled the stuffed creature against her face. 

"Cool, I have a stuffed dog named Butch," Anne exclaimed brightly. Cathy's smile grew at the information as she shuffled closer to the hyperactive girl. 

"Can I meet him?" She asked hopefully and Anne smiled about to agree when she remembered her mommy and Kitty were inside and she was very much, mad at them both still.

"Sorry maybe another time, he's inside my room." She whispered with a shake of her head. Cathy frowned somewhat confused by Anne's answer. 

"Well can't you go get him?" She questioned and Anne scoffed.

"No." She snapped and Cathy frowned sitting her bear in her lap and crossing her arms.

"Why not?" She probed scooting slightly closer. Anne shook her head sighing slightly. 

"Cause my mommy is mean," Anne complained flopping dramatically backward onto the grass. "And she only loves my baby sister Kitty." She whispered dejectedly as she pouted up at the bush. Cathy scooting up against the fence reaching between the wire to place her hand on Anne's. 

"Well I love you, Anne," she said with childlike respect and Anne smiled brightly as she sat up facing her newfound friend. 

"Really, you mean it?" She asked ecstatically, and Cathy nodded seriously. 

"You're my new best friend." She proclaimed merrily and Anne beams.

"Friends forever. " She confirms making Cathy smile as they lock pinkies. 

"Cathy, mama says you can't play in the front yard!" An unrecognizable voice calls out and Cathy drops her pinkie from Anne's grip and glances back. 

"Who's that?" She questioned and Cathy sighed.

"That's my big sister Anna." She whispered dejectedly. Thankfully both children were hidden from view in the lilac bushes. 

"Anne Boleyn Seymour!" Anne's mommy Jane called out sternly and Anne scowled. 

"Dumb mommy." She whispered bitterly and Cathy giggled slightly, hiding her smile behind her bear. 

"Yeah…" she giggled having never even thought of calling her mama that, even in privacy. 

"Catherine!" A stern voice called out and they shared a look before bursting into giggles.

"That's my mama!" Cathy whispered as if it were a secret once they stopped giggling.

"Why do mommies always ruin our fun?" She asked rhetorically as she crossed her arms. 

"I dunno must be fun for them or something. " Cathy reasoned rocking on her knees. 

"Catherine you come here this instant!" Her mother snapped and Cathy sighed moving to a crouched position. 

"She's sounding mad, better go." She mumbled sadly. Anne winced hearing her name being screeched again. 

"That's okay. " she reasons curling her arms around her knees again. "See you later," she murmured forlornly. Cathy nodded seriously before waving.

"Bye, bye Anne." She whispered fondly before scampering from the bush and towards her mama. 

Anne watched her go and sighed heavily when she felt a familiar hand latch onto her ankle. 

"Noooooooo!" She exclaimed dramatically as her mommy pulled her from her safe place. 

"Anne, why didn't you come when I called you?" Her mother demanded sharply as she scooped the little girl up and started for the house. 

"I want to be lonely. " Anne grumped with a deep pout, Jane sighed rubbing Anne's back gently. 

"Well Trouble, no more outside for a while." Her mum reasoned kissing the side of her head. "Especially when you don't listen to mommy." 


	2. Heart Patches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mishap with her favorite bear, Anne comes to Cathy comes to her aide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a year, so they were five in the last chapter and now Cathy and Anne are six!

Six-year-old Anne Boleyn Seymour ducked under the lilac bushes crawling into her secret place. Which was now also Cathy's secret place too, Cathy was her best friend so they shared basically everything now. Their mums said they were practically joined at the hip more often than not and that they did everything together. 

So it was no surprise for Anne to find Cathy in their safe place, leaning against the fence. However, it was a surprise to see her quietly crying into her knees.

"Cathy, what's the matter?" The six-year-old scooted closer to her friend, reaching out to gently grab her hand through the fence. At first, the curly-haired girl just shook her head refusing to look up, but Anne persisted. "Cathy, why are you sad?" She whispered fondly as she gave Cathy's hand a gentle squeeze, Anne bounced in place anxiously waiting for a response. After a few minutes of silence, despite Cathy's crying, Cathy looked up at her best friend, her lips trembling and face flushed with tears. 

"I...I...I t-tore Lizzie...Anne, I am...awful…I hurt her" she sobbed hiccuping hysterically and Anne contemplated her words for a moment. Cathy hardly ever went anywhere without her beloved bear, so it being torn was breaking poor Cathy's heart. Anne nodded confidently before she slowly crawled out of their hiding spot, leaving Cathy feeling even worse and wondering why Anne would just leave her. That is she felt awful until Anne walked around the fence and crawled onto her side of their secret place, effectively tackling her sad friend to the ground in a very tight hug. Little lilac petals rained down onto them as Anne hugged her friend close.

"Don't worry, Lizzie will be better soon," she promises softly and Cathy nuzzled closer to her friend as her hiccuping breaths faded to soft sniffles. 

"I didn't mean to tear her, what if my mama can't fix her?" She asked tearfully and Anne sat up looking down at her friend with a dazzling conviction that only the bright-eyed girl could give. 

"Then we'll just have to give her a nice funeral. " she insisted and Cathy smiled slightly at her best friend, she always seemed to know how to make Cathy feel better. 

"Thanks, Anne." Cathy sniffed rubbing her eyes with a wry smile. 

"Come on, let's go to my house, if I tell my mommy you want cookies she'll make us some." Cathy giggled at her friend's reasoning as she allowed the hyperactive child to grab her hand and tug her from their special place and to her feet. Anne swung their joined hands as she loudly sang (screamed) London bridge is falling down and skipped towards her house dragging a smiling Cathy behind her.

It was later that evening after Cathy had been called home hours ago, that Anne returned to their special place and saw Cathy sitting on the other side smiling widely. She proudly held up her stuffed bear, who now had a blue heart-shaped patch on its head. 

"Look, Anne, Lizzie's okay!" She exclaimed and Anne beamed ecstatically at the fantastic news. 

"Yay I knew she'd pull through!" Anne enthused before she pulled her stuffed dog from behind her back and sat him in her lap. He was definitely used, one of his ears didn't match because her mommy had to make a new one after Anne put his ear in the garbage disposal. He had various patches along with his mangled lime green fur from various incidents, and his button eyes were mismatched from when Anne had chewed one-off when she was two, resulting in her mommy freaking out and a trip to the emergency room, but that wasn't relevant at the moment. 

"Aww, Anne you brought Butch?" Cathy questioned brightly, in their whole year of friendship Cathy had only seen Anne take Butch from her room a handful of times. Anne had, had the dog since her first birthday, he obviously meant a lot to her friend. Anne nodded seriously. Gently Cathy reached through the fence patting his matted fur fondly. 

"Yes, I thought if Lizzie didn't get better then you could have Butch." She whispered avoiding Cathy's face as she squeezed his paw.

"You were gonna give me Butch?" Cathy questioned in awe and Anne nodded.

"He was my only friend, but now you're my friend...and he always made me happy when I was sad so…." She trailed off uncertain on how to express herself. "But you make me more happy." She whispered so softly that Cathy had to press her ear against the fence. "I didn't want you to be sad…" she mutters uncharacteristically shy. 

"Now Butch and Lizzie are friends, and you're my friend." Cathy enthused brightly and Anne looked up meeting Cathy's bright brown eyes and smiled wide.

"Friends forever!" She encourages bouncing up in down on her knees, getting lilac petals in her hair.

"Yeah forever!" Cathy agrees and they hook pinkies through the fence and share a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued again......


	3. I Think You Are Brilliant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cathy and Anne deal with a bully

"Haha!" Anne sighed bitterly as ten-year-old Henry kicked her ball into the street purposefully. He was such an absolute bully. Anne huffed hesitantly walking to the edge of the sidewalk and looking behind herself to make sure her mommy wasn't watching. "Go on Anne go and get your ball! Witch!" Henry taunted, Anne glowered at him storming forward and Cathy grabbed Anne's arm, stopping her pursuit. 

"This isn't a good idea, what if a car comes? And you'll be in trouble if you hit him" She reasoned and Anne deflated giving her best friend a dejected look. 

"You're probably right," she relented and Henry scoffed loudly, Cathy glared at him darkly before rubbing Anne's arm in reassurance.

"I'll go get my mama." She whispered kindly. 

"Aww come on Anne, what are you chicken?" Henry taunted making Anne's face darkened considerably. Cathy shook her head, this guy didn't know when to stop.

"No, she's smart, and doesn't want to get hit by a car!" Cathy defended her best friend

"More like she's a chicken!" He exclaimed making chicken sounds right in Anne's face and Anne pushed past them and stopped at the edge of the road. 

"Anne no!" Cathy exclaimed but the seven-year-old already had her mind made up. The ball was in her sights she just had to be quick about it. She got about two steps in the road when her front door banged open with a force only an enraged mother could possess. 

"ANNE BOLEYN SEYMOUR WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!" Jane Seymour screamed and Anne could already hear Henry's taunts about being a baby or a chicken or something so she stupidly ignored her mommy and raced forward bending to grab her ball, and coming face to face with a car, that slammed on his breaks stopping inches from her when she stood up. 

"Anne!" Cathy screamed frantically, looking ready to rush to her, but froze when Jane Seymour surged past her and scooped the shell-shocked little girl into her arms. 

"I'm so sorry! Is she alright? She came out of nowhere!" The driver apologized rushing from his car. 

* * *

"How long are you in trouble?" Cathy asked gently as they sat at their respective places under the lilac bushes on either side of the fence. Anne sighed bitterly as she wrapped her arms around her legs and glared at the ground.

"I'm grounded from the telly and music, for four days, and no sweets for a whole two weeks." She grumbled with a pout. 

"I'm sorry Annie," she whispered and Anne scowled tightening her hands into fists.

"It's all that stupid Henry's fault. Kicking my ball into the street like that. " She snaps darkly. 

"Don't worry I'll come over every day till you're free then you won't even miss the telly!" Cathy promised and Anne let her legs drop as she smiled at her best friend. 

"You're the best Cathy!" She exclaimed brightly. 

* * *

Their little mishap with Henry was forgotten for the time being, until after Anne was free from her punishment. She and Cathy were playing hopscotch on Cathy's driveway when he showed up on his stupid red bicycle. 

"Well if it isn't wittle baby Anne and her little baby friend!" He chortled and Anne scowled throwing down the chalk she'd been making the base for their game with.

"Go away no boys allowed!" She snapped and Cathy glared at him from her spot crouched over her chalk. 

"Aww is wittle Anne mad because she got in trouble!?" He chortled and Anne stepped up to him, hands on her hips, but she was still a good head shorter than him. So it was less than effective. He shoved Anne over with a laugh as he stepped on her chalk. 

"Hey!" Cathy exclaimed and he stepped over Anne, kicking over Cathy's box of chalk. Cathy stood her ground glaring up at him. "You better leave or I'll get my sister Anna!" She threatened and he scoffed shoving Cathy slightly.

"L-like I'm afraid of your ugly sister!" He exclaimed but turned and got on his bike and rode off anyway. Cathy quickly rushed to Anne's side helping her up. 

"Come on Annie let's go inside." Cathy reasoned leaving the chalk for later cleanup. 

* * *

Henry went MIA for about a week, they were playing at the lake, helping Anne's five-year-old sister make a sandcastle. 

"Thank you, Sissy!" Kitty squealed as Anne brought over a bucket of water and poured it into the sand of the lake their families were spending the day together at. Cathy was carefully shoveling the sand into another bucket intent on getting the right amount to make the perfect castle. 

"Kitty's the queen of the castle!" Nine-year-old Anna sang smiling as she handed the five-year-old pretty rocks she had found along the shore to decorate her castle. 

Cathy had just gotten two towers of the castle finished as Kitty decorated them when someone stepped into their castle smashing it down to mush. 

"Hey!" Anne exclaimed throwing down her bucket as she charged forward and Kitty began to cry. It took Cathy a minute before she registered Henry's laughter and Kitty's sobs. 

"What are you gonna do baby Anne!?" Henry mocked and so Anne smacked him with her shovel. Granted it was plastic, but it evidently still stung as Henry held his face. Kitty took off towards her mommy sobbing and Cathy stood behind her friend. 

"Sorry, not sorry!" Anne exclaimed glaring up at him sourly. Henry opened his mouth to retort when Jane Seymour came into focus. 

"Excuse me little boy, but I'd highly recommend you leaving my girls alone, I don't appreciate you bullying them, so either go away or I'll call your mother." she threatened seriously before taking Anne and Cathy's hands and leading them away from Henry. "Come on girls come build your castle by us hmm." She encouraged sweetly and both girls nodded. 

They avoided Henry, by staying under their lilac bushes to play or watching the telly, for a whole week. Both girls, but mostly Cathy, were terrified of what Henry was going to do to Anne after the beach incident. But their mums were growing concerned at their sneaking around, so they took their girls to the neighborhood park to play. Cathy and Anne were less than thrilled, but when there was no sign of Henry even an hour later they relaxed and started to play. 

Anne was swinging from the monkey bars as Cathy followed her from the bottom, making sure she wasn't going to fall. Anna was talking with her friends Joan and Bessie on the swings and Kitty was rocking back and forth on a toy rocking horse. Catharine Aragon and Jane Seymour talked and watched their kids play, from a nearby park bench. 

Anne had just reached the other side of the monkey bars when Henry appeared from nowhere and shoved her off. She hit the ground with a gasp of pain, having landed on the pavement, hitting her knees. Cathy rushed to her side instantly. As Henry began to laugh, Cathy saw red. Henry jumped from the monkey bars still laughing as Anne cried and clutched her knee. Cathy saw the blood running down her best friend's knees and whirled on the boy.

"Bet you're sorry now huh witch?!" He mocked kicking her shoe, making Anne whimper slightly as she clenched her jaw and tried to glare at him. Then in a flash, Cathy had knocked him to the ground. Anne's eyes widened in shock as Cathy began to blindly punch him. 

"You mean awful boy! Don't you hurt Anne!" She screamed delivering a punch with each word. "You're gonna be the sorry one!" She exclaimed as Henry screamed for mercy. 

"Cathy it's okay! Stop before you get in trouble!" Anne shakily stood, ignoring the pain in her knees as she tried to pull Cathy from him. Anna ran up hearing her little sister's cries and froze at the sight before her. 

"I hate you! I hate you!" Cathy exclaimed still blindly hitting him, though slightly less forceful than before. Cathy had hit her breaking point it seemed and Anna who was slightly terrified but also proud rushed off to get their mama before Cathy hurt herself. 

Anne was torn between pulling her friend away and cheering her on because she strongly disliked Henry, but she also didn't want Cathy getting in trouble on her account. She tried to grab Cathy again when Catherine Aragon rushed across the playground followed closely by Anna and Jane. 

"Catharine! Catherine Parr Aragon stop this now!" Her mama yelled as Jane pulled Anne back and Catherine pulled Cathy off the sobbing boy, whose nose was bleeding from Cathy's punching. Cathy swung a few more times before she deflated and just sobbed. 

"He hurt my best friend." She whispered through her tears.

* * *

"So how long are you in trouble?" Anne asked leaning against the fence and Cathy sighed glaring at her hands. 

"My mama yelled at me for a while, I can't watch telly or read for the rest of the summer." She whispered dejectedly and Anne scowled at the verdict feeling awful for her best friend. "And she said that she understands why I was mad, but hitting him didn't make me any better than him." She mumbled holding Lizzie to her chest as she sighed. 

"Well, I think you're brilliant!" Anne exclaimed her green eyes sparkling with admiration making Cathy giggle. 

"You're crazy Annie!" They locked pinkies and shared a grin. It's safe to say Henry didn't bother them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued!!!


	4. Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Cathy get a "brilliant" idea after having a bad day

"There I was minding my own business when I heard a thump from my mum's room, I went to investigate and there was Kitty on the ground holding mum's jewelry box in her hands, she'd broken our mum's favorite locket, when Kitty sees me she starts sobbing loud as ever, our mum comes in, and Kitty tells her I broke the locket, then my mum won't even let me defend myself, and she grounded me for two weeks! That is why I'm running away Cathy!" Anne explained throwing her hands up, peering at her friend from her side of the fence, sitting under the lilac bushes, though they didn't hold their luscious leaves and flowers they usually held in the spring and summertime. Cathy shakes her head in empathy. 

"Well Anna got me in trouble too, see I was just writing in my journal when my pencil broke, and I said dang it, but Anna says I said damn it! Which I didn't say!! My mama believed her too said I watch too much of the telly or something. They always treat me like a baby or something. I'm eight years old thank you very much, so I'm gonna run away too." Cathy reasoned bitterly and Anne nodded her understanding. 

"It's settled I'll meet you here at midnight." Anne encouraged and they reached forward locking pinkies as they shared a grin. "We'll run away together." 

* * *

Anne tried to act normal throughout the rest of the day, but the eight-year-old was just so mad at being wrongly accused, she definitely wasn't acting like herself. Jane had especially taken notice of this at dinner time when Anne refused to eat anything. Whenever Kitty attempted to try and speak Anne would loudly scoff. Jane had just worked a double shift at the hospital and wasn't in the greatest of moods as is, and Anne's attitude wasn't really helping her with controlling her patience. 

"Anne if you're not going to eat then just go to bed!" She sighed tiredly as she slammed her fork down after Anne scoffed when Kitty asked if she could have another slice of lasagna. 

"Fine! I didn't want to be around you people anyways!" The eight-year-old snapped dramatically making Kitty whimper. "But when I'm gone you'll be sorry! You won't have good old Anne to push around no more!" She exclaimed storming away with a flourish. Jane sighed at her oldest daughter's dramatics then slowly started eating again.

* * *

Catherine Aragon was at her wit's end, Cathy was refusing to eat anything and Anna kept mocking her little sister for having a trucker mouth as she so eloquently put it. 

"Shut up Anna!" Cathy ordered pouting heavily and Anna snickered.

"Or what pip squeak!?" 

"Alright Anna, Cathy, that's enough just eat," Catherine ordered sternly and Anna complied quickly and Cathy just glared at her mama stubbornly. "Cathy eat your dinner!" She ordered and Cathy shook her head. 

"No thank you mother. " she challenged bitterly. 

"You'll sit here all night until you finish your dinner young lady." Her mama commanded sternly and Anna quickly downed her dinner not wanting to be around her mother when she was upset. 

"I'm gonna go play XBOX, good luck Cath." She exclaimed saluting her sister mockingly before she ran off for the living room. 

"No thank you," Cathy repeated stubbornly, Catherine Aragon honestly was exhausted she'd just dealt with her ex-husband Arthur all day today, talked with her law firm on her current cases she was working on and now she was having to deal with her eight- year- old not eating dinner. 

"Catherine Parr Aragon that was most definitely not a suggestion, if you don't eat then there will be no reading for the rest of the night." She threatened and Cathy shoved her plate away and bitterly stalked from the table. 

"Fine!" She countered, "Goodbye forever!" She exclaimed making her mother roll her eyes at her antics. 

* * *

"Are you ready?" Anne questioned softly as she approached Cathy's yard wearing her backpack stuffed with snacks and toys, Butch was carefully tucked under her arm as she approached. Cathy nodded, she was sporting her favorite periwinkle knitted hat and her blue polka dot coat, she had her backpack but it was full of her journal and piggy bank. 

"Yes of course." She encouraged taking Anne's hand as they started down the sidewalk. 

* * *

Jane Seymour was woken up by urgent and very persistent pounding on her front door, sleepily she shrugged on her powder blue robe and shuffled to the front door, glancing at the clock on her way out of her room she frowned when she saw it was 6 AM, and it was her day off too. No doubt the pounding would wake Kitty and Anne, there went her extra sleep, she had been craving for days. With a soft yawn, she strutted down the hallway and slowly opened the front door.

"Catherine what?" Jane was completely caught off guard to see her neighbor/ best friend standing on her doorstep so early in the morning with ten-year-old Anna standing in her pajamas behind her mother. Catherine didn't even reply to Jane's question however, instead, she stepped up to her friend grabbing her shoulders and giving her a frantic shake. 

"Is Cathy here? Did Anne leave too? Please tell me the girls are here!!!" Her face was deathly pale as she stared down her friend's face hopeful and it took Jane a minute to realize just what Catherine was saying to her, more importantly asking her. 

"What do you mean?" She demanded, though she already had a vague idea and her heart was already sinking with it. 

"Cathy's run away, I found this on her bed," Catherine then removed a folded notebook paper from her sweatpants pocket and held it out to Jane "I don't know when she left or if she's alright...I just…" overcome with emotion she gestured for Jane to take the letter. Jane slowly accepted the paper and flipped open the neatly written letter and scanned its contents.

> _ Dear mama,  _
> 
> _ I am eight, practically a-dolt so I am running away. I'm not a baby anymore so I can take care of me self. Downt worry, I have money from my birthday. Goodbye forever.  _
> 
> _ Love Cathy _
> 
> _ P.S. Tell Anna to stay away from my 3DS, it's still mine. _

Jane's hand shook with shock as she looked up at her distraught friend. Cathy didn't go anywhere without...without….

"Oh God. " she rasped turning on her heel she rushed down the hallway and skid to a stop in front of Anne's brightly decorated door. "A-Anne love, are you in there?" She questioned fearfully as she grabbed the doorknob and thrust the door open. The room was far too neat for Anne to have been in it. "Anne?" She demanded feeling the dread seeping into her. 

> **_"But when I'm gone you'll be sorry! You won't have good old Anne to push around no more!"_ **

Jane covered her mouth in terror as she recalled her daughter's words from last night. The last words she may ever hear from her daughter. She sat on Anne's bed and saw a cat-shaped notecard stuck to her vanity mirror. Jumping up she rushed to the mirror pulling the card close so she could read Anne's smudge-filled tiny words.

_ 'Mum, _

_ I want to say firstest that I Anne did nawt break nothing. I am can nawt buhleave you do nawt buhleave me. I no you love Kitty more but I thawt you loved me two. Gess nawt. I am running away wuth Cathy, so you and Kitty can be happie twogethur with out me getting in the way. _

_ Sinseerlee,  _

_ Anne♡' _

Jane dropped the card to the floor and rushed from the room, tears involuntarily swarming her eyes and stealing her breath.

"C-C-Catherine call the police!" She sobbed rushing down the hallway. 

* * *

"It's not our fault it snowed Anne, and we didn't have enough money for a train ticket anyways." Cathy reasoned as she walked home with a dejected Anne following after her. Stupid Christmas break and making it snow. 

"Do you think our mums noticed we left?" Anne questioned softly and Cathy frowned pulling her dad's pocket watch from her coat she squinted stopping under a streetlight to make out the numbers.

"Well we left at midnight yesterday, it's ten at night now so…. I'd say probably." She reasoned as she returned the pocket watch to her coat and hiked up her backpack. Anne gulped taking Cathy's hand as they started down the cold sidewalk. 

"How come you are so smart?" She demanded jokingly making Cathy giggle. She gently swung their hands back and forth.

"You're just mad cause you forgot your coat huh?" She teased making Anne pout.

"How was I supposed to know it was gonna snow!?" Anne huffed taking back her cold hand and crossing her arms. Cathy smiled, wrapping her arm around Anne's shoulders. 

"It is December," she whispered fondly making Anne pout further as they rounded on their street. 

"Uh did our mums rob a bank or something?" Anne whispered coming to a stop a few paces away from their houses. Cathy cringed shaking her head as she took in the police car.

"Annie, I think the cops are for us." 

* * *

Catherine gently rubbed Jane's back trying to comfort the poor woman. The police had taken photos of their girls hours ago, and still, the last tip they had was an old lady saying she saw them at the train station, and that was two hours ago.

Kitty and Anna had fallen asleep on the armchair, curled against each other having cried themselves to sleep. Catherine of Aragon was a strong independent woman and yet she felt so damn helpless right about now. 

"What are we going to do if they've left town?" Jane whimpered, it was obvious her guilt was sky high, especially after Kitty admitted to breaking the locket. Catherine sighed heavily as she swiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"We don't give up." She whispered with conviction as she took Jane's hand, squeezing it in comfort, 

"Ahhhhhh you'll never take me, alive coppers!" Both women froze hearing a familiar voice from outside.

"Anne, stop running he isn't even chasing you!" Cathy exclaimed. Both mothers shared a brief look before they jumped up and rushed to open the front door. Relief flooded them instantly when they saw Anne running in circles while Cathy stood next to the police officer shaking her head. 

"Hi, mum!" Anne stopped and flashed her mum a bright grin before she sneezed and Jane rushed to her pulling her close. "I forgot my coat," Anne whispered from her place pressed against her mum's chest. 

"I'm sorry mama." She heard Cathy whisper. 

* * *

"Sorry, you got sick Anne," Cathy whispered sitting by her best friend.

"I'm never running away again, it's not worth it," Anne whined as she sneezed a few times and pouted miserably. Cathy giggled taking Anne's hand. 

"I'll stay with you till you get better," she promised and they shared a smile. Yup, they were definitely never running away ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued..................................


	5. Birthday Bash and Broken Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jane's Birthday, Anne wants to plan something for her, Kitty and Cathy are more than willing to help out. But it can only go as well as expected for three kids.

Anne was a lot of things, spontaneous, headstrong, energetic, and wild, but she was also very loving when she wanted to be. Anne often, not always, had the best intentions whenever she did something. As she mixed the ingredients for a cake, intended for her mother's birthday, the batter was getting everywhere. This was one of those times when she didn't mean to be chaotic. Kitty, who was surrounded by sugar and other powdered ingredients was happily mixing the icing while Cathy tried to make sense of the instructions. 

"When did you say your mum supposed to be home again?" Cathy questioned nervously as she took in the state the kitchen was in as she slowly sat the cookbook down on the counter. Kitty shrugged licking her fingers free of icing as she hummed kicking her legs happily. Anne whirled around to glance at the clock on the microwave, carefully steadying the stool she was kneeling on when it tipped to the side slightly.

"Uh, six-thirty give or take." She exclaimed as she let out a breath, glad that it was only three-thirty. 

"Maybe we should start cleaning up soon…" Cathy reasoned and Anne nodded confidently. 

"Right! But first, let's get this cake in the oven!" She thrust the mixing spoon into the air like a sword, in the process flicking batter throughout the room and its occupants. 

"Anne really." Cathy huffed, wiping the concoction from her curls and Anne giggled merrily. 

"Sorry Cathy, now what do we preheat the oven to?" She demanded while bouncing in place, obviously, she'd snuck too much of the sugary ingredients, Cathy shook her head fondly at Anne before she glanced back at the cookbook. 

"It says 350 for 40 minutes...uh Anne didn't your mum say you weren't allowed to use the oven or any of the kitchen stuff?" Cathy questioned nervously and Anne waved her concern away.

"Nah it's for her birthday so it's alright. " she reasoned excited to surprise her mum. "Besides we'll bake her cake and clean up before she even gets home." She reasoned picking up the large glass bowl in her arms as Cathy started pressing buttons to preheat the oven. Anne was just about to pour the mixture into a pan when Cathy interrupted her train of thought. 

"Uh, Anne when did you say your mum would be home?" Cathy whispered looking out the window, Anne huffed in irritation at Cathy's repeated question. 

"I already told you six!" She exclaimed just as Kitty knocked the bowl of icing all down the front of herself. "Kitty why!? Now we'll have to make more! There better be blue food coloring left!" She growled her hands shaking from holding the bowl up, as she tried to pour the batter into the circular pans once more. 

"Cause your mum just pulled up…" Cathy whispered and the bowl slipped from Anne's hands.

"Girls I'm home, I got off early…" Jane's exclamation was cut off by a loud crash. Glass and cake batter went everywhere, the kitchen was a disaster, there was no cake...Anne's eyes misted over with unshed tears. Jane ran down the hallway coming to a stop in the doorway of the kitchen. "What in the world…" she muttered in disbelief. 

"Don't worry mum we'll clean it up!" Anne exclaimed brightly, trying to salvage what little was left of her mum's birthday surprise. 

"Yeah, we'll clean it up!" Kitty exclaimed licking her arm. Anne went to hop from the stool, Jane took in her bare feet and called out too late.

"Anne wait!" 

Anne landed in the glass and batter and cried out, feeling the pain rise through her. But she promised she'd clean up. So she dropped to her knees and started trying to scoop the glass ridden batter up with her hands, but blood was everywhere making the task impossible. 

"Stop!" Her mum grabbed her up by the elbows and quickly sat her on the kitchen table. Anne took this as anger rather than worry and promptly burst into tears. Jane saw the blood running down her daughter's knees, feet and hands, and quickly grabbed a dish towel and wrapped her feet then did the same with her knees and hands. Swiftly she moved through the glass and grabbed Cathy and Kitty and got them out of the kitchen. "Cathy will you get your mother for me please?" Jane requested and the shell-shocked nine-year-old nodded confidently before taking off to grab her mama. 

"Anne's gonna die! Anne's gonna die!" Kitty sobbed from the doorway, still covered all over with bright blue icing. 

"Kitty, Anne is gonna be just fine, alright? Now I need you to go to the bathroom and clean yourself up love, okay?" She soothed and Kitty tearfully nodded before rushing down the hall. Being a pediatrician helped a lot with the situation and kept Jane slightly calm though she was slightly unsettled still seeing her daughter covered in blood. Swiftly she shut off the oven and crunched through the glass back to Anne. 

"I-I'm so-sorry mommy...I didn't mean to ruin your b-b-birthday." Anne whimpered as soon as her mum got close. Jane's heart broke for her baby as Anne went to rub her face, Jane quickly wiped her tears and scooped Anne up.

"You didn't ruin anything love, being with my girls is all I need for my birthday." She soothed as Catherine Aragon came through the door, her eyes widened at the sight of Anne..

"I'm sorry to ask this of you Catherine but will you watch Kitty for me, I have to get Anne to the ER, she's got glass everywhere. " Jane reasoned and Catherine nodded.

"Of course." She promised, Cathy rushed to Jane's side. 

"Can I come? So Anne isn't scared." Both mothers nodded and the three ladies were off. 

* * *

"Anne, should you be out here with your injuries?" Cathy questioned nervously as she leaned against the fence. Anne shrugged picking at her bandages that stretched from her toes to mid-thigh. Her hands also had bandages but they were less restrictive. 

"If I have to sit in that house another minute I'll suffocate." She whispered bitterly. Cathy sighed shaking her head at Anne's dramatics. 

"Anne you come inside right now, mommy said!" Kat ordered from the front door. 

"Ugh, I'm fine Kitty!" She exclaimed sharply before dramatically flopping to the ground. "I'm gonna go crazy." She grumbled and Cathy snickered. 

"Just be careful you nut." 

"Aren't I always?" Anne questioned with a sparkle of mirth shining in her eyes. 

"ANNE BOLEYN SEYMOUR YOU HAVE THE COUNT OF TEN TO GET YOURSELF BACK IN THIS HOUSE!" 

"Yup definitely. "Cathy snickered as Anne sat up and gave her best friend a pout before staggering back towards her house. Cathy smirked at her antics. 

"Are you trying to hurt yourself worse!?" Cathy heard Jane admonish her injured friend. Cathy snickered, never a dull moment with Anne. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued.....................................................


	6. Summer Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cathy and Anne are separated and proceed to have the worst summer ever, though it's hard to tell who's having a worse time.

"What do you mean you're going away?" Anne whimpered and Cathy sighed wringing her hands as she avoided Anne's bright green eyes. 

"My grandparents want My mama, Anna, and I to spend the rest of the school year and summer with them." She explained sadly and Anne's lip trembled, she'd had Cathy as her friend for nearly five years now.

"But that's not fair when will I see you again?" Anne questioned dreadfully as she tried to keep her tears from showing. 

"I'll be back by September Anne." Cathy reasoned and Anne scowled crossing her arms and looking away.

"So you're gonna miss my tenth birthday, and your tenth birthday…" she muttered, putting her back to her best friend. Cathy sighed putting her head against the fence.

"Anne, I don't have a choice, they're forcing me to go." She whispered dejectedly. 

"Well see you in September Catherine Parr Aragon. " Anne grumped before she stood leaving an upset Cathy behind. "I'll miss you," she whispered. 

"I'll miss you more." Cathy sniffed tearfully.

* * *

That was a whole month ago, now there was some nerd and his family renting out Cathy's house for the summer. Anne didn't like it one bit. She just lay flat against the floor, underneath her bed, she'd been spending most of her time here ever since Cathy had left. 

"Hey lambchop, Kitty and I are gonna go watch those taekwondo frogs …" Jane tried to coax Anne from her hiding spot.

"They're ninja turtles mum!" Kitty hissed from the doorway as she shook her head in disappointment. 

"Right we're going to watch ninja turtles, your favorite." Her mum reasoned softly and Anne scowled, she didn't want to watch anything. Cathy was off at her grandparent's house probably forgetting all about Anne. 

Cathy scowled at her grandmother, Isabella, as she held up a very pink and unnaturally poofy dress. 

"Look how precious this will look on you Catherine dear." She cooed and Cathy scowled what she wouldn't give to be sitting under her lilac bushes curled up against the fence listening to Anne ramble on. 

"No thank you." She mumbled and her grandmother tisked grabbing her arm and tugging her close. 

"Nonsense you need to look suitable, I can't have my granddaughter rolling around in overalls." She exclaimed already starting to remove Cathy's beloved overalls and striped blue shirt. She really missed Anne, but what if Anne didn't miss her? Cathy tearfully shuddered as the dress was pulled over her head. "Don't you look just darling!" Isabella exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "Now if only I could get Anna out of those wrestling shirts and shorts." She whispered thoughtfully. 

"You'll never take me alive old woman!" Anna called out before taking off down the hallway. Their grandmother bristled standing to follow after her. Cathy sighed, Anne was probably having the time of her life, she probably became best friends with the kid who moved into her house for the summer, she probably didn't even want her to come back

* * *

"Syringa or the lilac is a genus of 12 currently recognized species of flowering woody plants in the olive family or should I say the Oleaceae, they are commonly native to woodland and scrub from southeastern Europe to eastern Asia, and widely and commonly cultivated in temperate areas elsewhere…" 

"Gah Oliver for the last time! I don't give a bloody lot about what a lilac is or comes from, I just want to sit under it in peace, so kindly leave me be!" Anne exclaimed in exasperation as she took her 3DS and scurried under her bush, starting up her pokemon sun game as she tried to distract herself from missing Cathy. 

"Whatever is it that you are doing?" Oliver inquired making Anne jump when she saw his face pressed against the fence, on Cathy's side no less. When was Cathy coming back?

"It's called Pokemon." She snapped clicking start as she tried to ignore him. 

"Did you know that pokemon is Japanese, it means pocket monster...also.." Anne sighed she really wished Cathy was here. 

* * *

* * *

"Look how much you've grown young Catherine!" Cathy's grandfather Ferdinand exclaimed, for the millionth time of her visit. Cathy had been forced into another dress, this one seemed even more pink than the last ones. Anna was in a tank top and booty shorts, mostly to spite their grandparents. Cathy gave her mama a dark look as she took her seat next to her grandfather. 

"Wow, Cathy you look like cotton candy on a stick!" Anna chortled and Cathy scowled at her sister, but she couldn't really be mad, because Anna was definitely right about the dress. 

"Nonsense Anna, your sister looks positively radiant." Her grandfather exclaimed and Cathy sighed looking down at her lap bitterly. 

"Precisely, now Anna you are a young lady as well, perhaps you should start dressing the part." Their grandmother piped up and Anna snickered. 

"The part for what? Cotton swab?" She joked and their mama shook her head fondly at her oldest.

"Cathy if your uncomfortable go on and change darling," she whispered, her grandmother started to protest, but Cathy had never run from a room as fast as she did. She quickly rushed to her and Anna's room picked up a pair of her pants and smiled. Then her eyes landed on Butch, Anne, and her had swapped animals before she left so they could have a little bit of each other with them. Deciding to forgo dinner all together Cathy dressed in her pajamas throwing the god awful dress out the window as she curled up with the stuffed dog and cried into his fur. 

"I miss you so much, Anne." 

* * *

Anne sat pouting at the kitchen table, her mum was trying to cheer her up, but it was less than successful. 

"Come on baby, you're ten years old today, don't you want to celebrate?" Jane enthused trying to get some of Anne's pep back. It was incredibly unsettling to see Anne so still and quiet. July 8th had been a day full of pain for Jane but it had been worth it when she'd gotten her little Anne out of it. 

"I'd rather walk through glass like I did on your birthday," she grumbled putting her head down on her arms. Kitty gave her mum a worried look, then smiled as she took a handful of sugar from the bag on the counter and held it behind her back.

"Annie, what time is it?" She questioned sweetly. Anne lifted her head in confusion when she was assaulted by a puff of sugar in her face. 

"What was that?" She demanded licking her lips and Kitty giggled.

"Sugar fight!" She exclaimed grabbing another handful, Anne smiled slightly as she dived to grab her own handful to defend herself. Soon they were both giggling and running around laughing. Jane even joined in at one point, just relieved that Anne was smiling again. Then they had cake and Anne opened her presents. 

"A green kitten sweater?!" She squealed in delight as she hugged her mum happily. "Thank you!" She exclaimed brightly as she grabbed the next present from Kitty

"It's a green keychain!" Kitty explained the minute Anne began opening it. Anne giggled at her sister's antics and they watched ninja turtles until bedtime. Anne put on her nightgown and curled up with Lizzie in her arms.

"I still miss you, Cathy," she whispered into her quiet room. "I wish I could see you on your birthday. " 

* * *

"Happiest of cheers you are officially a decade wiser my dear." Her grandma proclaimed merrily and Cathy frowned glaring at the chocolate pudding or pate or whatever her grandparents called it. She wanted cake, this tasted like a bland pudding. 

"Cathy, this is from Anna and I. " her mama whispered handing her a brightly wrapped gift. Honestly, the only good Cathy could think about her birthday was that since it was August 12th that meant she wouldn't have much more time with her grandparents. "Cathy." Her mama gently maneuvered a curl behind Cathy's ear, giving her a look of concern. Cathy slowly began tearing the gift open, honestly, she just wanted to hide in her room until it was time to go home. Though her day brightened considerably when she saw that her mama and Anna had gotten her a writing set. There was a twenty-four pack of pens, the good kind, a leather-bound journal, and a book on wildlife. 

"Thank you, mama! I love it!" She exclaimed brightly and Catherine Aragon smiled relieved to finally see a genuine smile on her baby's face. 

"This is from your grandmother and me," Ferdinand exclaimed brightly as he handed over a small box. Cathy's smile dimmed to polite again as she accepted the gift. 

"Oh, it's a… makeup?" Cathy whispered and her mama snatched it from her hands. 

"Are you both serious? She's barely ten years old! I don't even let Anna wear this!" Catherine exclaimed and her mother shook her head. 

"We're just trying to give her something she can use. Maybe it will teach her how to keep a husband, something you didn't learn evidently. " Her grandmother reasoned, Cathy watched her mama leave the table, throwing down her napkin. Cathy rushed after her, Anna did too, they all stayed in their mama's bed that night snuggled together. 

"We're never coming back girls I promise." 

* * *

"Mum are they here yet? What time is it?" Anne questioned as she impatiently bounced from foot to foot on her front porch. Jane smiled at her energy, having returned. 

"Within the hour Anne, now come sit by me." She patted the seat next to her and Anne looked at the street again before she bounded into the seat next to her mum. They played a few games to pass the time before Anne saw their silver SUV coming down the street. 

"THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE HERE! MUM THEY'RE HERE!" She screamed going to run towards them when Jane caught her arm and pulled her close. 

"I can see that darling, but let them park first." She whispered against Anne's shoulder, and couldn't help but smile when she could feel Anne buzzing with anticipation. The minute their car parked and little Cathy appeared, Jane released Anne and they both made eye contact and ran for each other. 

"ANNE!" Cathy exclaimed rushing around the lilac bush as she tackled the brunette girl into a tight hug. 

"I've missed you so much, Cathy!" Anne sniffed and Cathy tightened her hold on her friend.

"I missed you more!" She whispered against Anne's shoulder. 

"You won't believe what I've been through Cathy, this awful boy was living in your house! He just kept talking and talking about dumb things!" Anne huffed out into Cathy's hair because the shorter girl had yet to release her. 

"My grandparents are the worst," Cathy grumbled and Anne scowled already feeling awful on Cathy's behalf. 

"Well, we have one day of summer left! Let's go do something!" Anne proclaimed and reluctantly Cathy released her friend and took her hand instead. 

"Can we go to the park?" She pleaded and Anne beamed. 

"Heck yes!!!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	7. Dad Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Cathy go away for the weekend on a camping trip with both of their dads and sisters, it goes better than expected at first at least...

"I don't want to see him." Anne snapped arms crossed as she pouted at her mum. Jane sighed as she fixed the ribbon at the end of Anne's braid. 

"I know darling, but he is your father and he wants to spend time with you." Jane reasoned and Anne scowled.

"For once." The eleven-year-old quipped darkly and Jane sighed. Her Ex-husband was a real piece of work that was for certain, but if she could help it Jane tried not to talk bad about him, around her girls at least. Now when it was just her and Catherine, that was a completely different story.

"Hey now lambchop none of that, come on at least he agreed to go With Cathy's dad so you'll have Cathy for the weekend." Jane reasoned brightly and Anne sighed. 

"Who knew two deadbeat dads would become friends." Anne deadpanned, making Jane sigh shaking her head. Kitty, however, was ecstatic, she loved spending time with her daddy. Though it was likely due to the fact that she didn't remember him as clearly as Anne. 

"Mommy I packed my bag!" Kitty exclaimed bringing her backpack into Anne's room as she clutched her baby doll and grinned. 

"Did you now Kitty-cat? Well, let me see." Anne watched her mum go off to help her baby sister and sighed heavily. She definitely did not want to go to some campsite with her dad for a whole weekend. 

"Hey, Cathy," Anne greeted as she slumped from her house and over to where her friend was standing on the sidewalk. Cathy smiled slightly, but Anne could tell it was her forced polite smile. "Are you excited?" Anne questioned raising an eyebrow and Cathy's smile dropped and she sighed sadly. 

"Not really, I'd rather visit my grandparents than be with my dad a whole weekend," she whispered softly and Anne nodded her agreement as an incredibly unhappy Anna stormed from her house and dropped her bag next to Cathy. 

"I'm bloody thirteen I should have a say on how I spend my damn weekend!" She exclaimed sharply, Anne looked to Cathy who shook her head.

"My mama said she's hormonal," she explained softly and Anne nodded slowly as she processed this information. 

"Look I know you're both unhappy, your father's an ass I'm aware, but please try and humor the fool." Catherine Aragon snapped coming up behind the girls. Anne giggled at her depiction of Cathy's dad. Jane approached giving Catherine a disappointed look. Kitty was in her pink cat printed jacket with her cat backpack, she was the only one who seemed excited about the trip. 

The dads were an hour and forty-three minutes late picking the girls up. Honestly, no one but Kitty was surprised. When the crudely decorated short bus came barreling around the corner, Anne rolled her eyes shaking her head unamused with this whole situation. Arthur and Charles both emerged from the bus, Charles honking the horn a good twenty or so times before jumping from the bus with loud shouting. Arthur grinned and both of his girls and ex-wife looked up at him unamused. 

"You're late, asshat." Catherine deadpanned and Arthur shrugged nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well it's always good to see you Cath,we uh got a flat." He chuckled anxiously as she raised an eyebrow at him unamused. "Uh um well there's my beautiful girls! " He exclaimed bending to wrap Cathy and Anna in a tight hug. 

"Hey-o Janie, you're looking beautiful as ever!" Charles grinned widely and Jane held both girls close as she hummed tightly at her ex-husband's greeting. 

"Charles." She grumbled as Kitty went barreling towards him. "I see you finally got off probation." She whispered sternly, a clear warning in her eyes. 

"Hey, hey Kitten, you've grown so much!" He exclaimed ignoring Jane's quips, twirling his youngest around making her giggle. Anne rolled her eyes at the nine-year-old's enthusiasm. "Is that my bugaboo?" He questions brightly and before Anne can protest he scoops her up and blows a raspberry into her neck making her burst into giggles. 

"Alright girls up on the bus, we want to talk to your dads for a moment." Jane smiled forcefully and Anne winced in sympathy. 

"They're gonna get it." She whispered to Cathy as she snickered nodding as she looked back at her dad. 

"Wanna open the window and listen?" Cathy questioned quietly and Anne grinned widely. 

"Uh duh!" She exclaimed as they scampered down the aisle and slowly cracked the nearest window open.

"Aww come on ladies we weren't even that late!" Charles whined and Catherine scoffed loudly, hands on her hips. 

"Ooh that's her angry pose," Cathy whispered making Anne giggle into her hands. 

"If almost being two hours isn't late to you two I'd hate to see what you deem as late." Catherine hissed trying to keep her voice down. 

"We got a flat!" Arthur reasoned and Jane raised an eyebrow crossing her arms. 

"Sure, just promise you'll not disappoint the girls this time." She growled and Charles scoffed.

"When have I ever-"

"Oh well, what about when you robbed that grocery store on Kitty's second birthday and got yourself thrown in jail for the first time? Or how about when you sold Anne's rollerblades to buy drugs?" She countered without hesitation and he sighed bitterly. 

"Look I promise this time, you have my word." He flashed her a charming smile and she narrowed her eyes. 

"Your word means very little to me, but I'll give you this last chance for the girls' sake." She growled lowly as she jabbed her finger against his chest. 

"You lot better bring the girls back 8 o'clock sharp Sunday night, if it's any later I swear to God you'll regret it! I've given Anna a cellphone, she's to call me in case of an emergency." Catherine hissed before Anne quickly pushed the window back up and met Cathy's amused gaze. 

"Bye lambchop, bye Kitty-cat." Their mum hugged them both goodbye and Anne felt a lump grow in her throat. 

"Bye mum, I'll miss you." She sniffed biting her lip to keep her tears away. Catherine hugged both of her girls and told them she loved them. Then the gigantic rust bucket was rolling down the street and speeding down the highway. 

"Yay camping!" Kitty giggled making everyone smile at her enthusiasm. 

Surprisingly everyone enjoyed camping, they played in the lake, went fishing and slept under the stars. It was fun. There were a couple of setbacks but what vacation doesn't have those? 

They were driving home Sunday afternoon when Kitty claimed she had to pee, so Arthur pulled over at a shady looking rest stop and helped Kitty down the stairs and into the small establishment. 

"Hey, dad can we buy some snacks for the trip home?" Anne asked hopefully as she gave him puppy dog eyes. Anna was sound asleep in the very back of the bus, completely exhausted. 

"Sure thing bugaboo, just take my debit card, code is 2224." He winked handing her his card nonchalantly. Anne turned to Cathy with a wide smile. 

"Score! Come on Cathy let's go!" She cheered taking Cathy's hand as they raced down the stairs. They took a while picking out mountain dews and various snacks before they returned to the counter to pay. Surprisingly the card wasn't declined, something that amazed Anne incredibly. However, when they went back outside the gaudy bus was nowhere in sight. 

"Uh, Anne where'd our dads go?" Cathy questioned nervously as she walked around the small convenience store. Anne licked her lips anxiously and met Cathy's wide brown eyes.

"They wouldn't have left us here right Anne?" Cathy whimpered clutching her drink and chips close to her chest. Anne scowled stomping her foot against the dirty parking lot of the establishment. 

"That's exactly what they did! They forgot us!" She exclaimed sharply as she tore off her green baseball cap and threw it to the ground. 

"But they'll realize we aren't with them and turn around right?" Cathy ever the realistic reasoned and Anne sighed shaking her head. 

"I sure hope so, because Anna was asleep and Kitty is listening to music so it doesn't seem too likely." Anne reminded her as she scooped up her hat and tugged it back onto her head as she leads Cathy to a large rock by the road. "Well, the only thing we can do is wait." She mumbled climbing up on it as Cathy followed suit cuddling into Anne for comfort. 

After about two hours, with all their food gone and drinks downed, Anne knew they weren't likely coming back. She carefully helped Cathy down from the rock as she eyed the darkening sky. 

"Anne I'm scared, how do we get home?" Cathy whimpered and Anne sighed shaking her head as she took Cathy's hand in her own.

"Don't be scared, we'll just follow the road till we get home. " she reasoned brightly as she held up her dad's debit card in her hand. "But first let's buy some warmer clothes in case it gets cold." 

"Anne it's so dark I can't see!" Cathy complained as they walked along the side of the road and Anne sighed looking at her new watch. 

"Well, it's ten-thirty you think our mums know we're missing?" Anne questioned smiling slightly at the thought and Cathy snickered.

"If our dads are still alive by the time we get back I'll be greatly surprised!" She added amused as she walked around a broken down car and continued on. 

"That would definitely be a miracle!" Anne agreed, laughing merrily. 

"Before you say anything Catherine we brought all the kids back in one piece and isn't that what's important?" Arthur reasoned as they pulled up at eleven o'clock, incredibly late since they had gotten slightly turned around at one point. Charles smiled widely as he carried a completely knocked out Kitty in his arms. Both mothers sighed and relented.

"I suppose for now." Catherine hissed as Anna came barreling off the bus eyes wide and panicked. 

"Did Anne and Cathy come off the bus yet?" She demanded looking around wildly. Arthur chuckled at his oldest.

"Course not kiddo they're still asleep on the bus." He explained kindly but Anna gave him an incredulous expression. 

"You're joking, right? Their stuffed animals, pillows, and coats are on the bus but Anne and Cathy aren't." She snapped crossing her arms. 

"Well the girls must be playing a joke on you," Arthur reasoned anxiously as she peered into the dark bus. "Alright girls, this isn't funny come out now." He called only to be met with silence. 

"Charles where's our daughter? Did she even get on the damn bus?!" Jane demanded and he licked his lips nervously. 

"Of course she did! I gave her my -" suddenly his face paled and Jane and Catherine shared a murderous look.

"You gave her what? What is going on Charles? Where's Anne and Cathy?" She growled lowly and both men shared a fearful look

"We left them at the gas station," Charles mumbled softly.

"YOU WHAT!!!?" Both mothers cried out in rage. 

"I thought they'd gotten back on the bus! I didn't know!" Charles defends himself lamely. 

"You only were carrying four children, how do you lose track of half of them!!!" Catherine raged effectively waking Kitty. 

"How long ago did you leave them?!" Jane demanded shaking with rage as she tugged Katherine from her ex-husband's arms and held her close, as a barrier to not kill him. 

"Uh well it was the first gas station after the campsite … so like fourish...seven hours ago.." Arthur whimpered stepping backwards. 

"YOU DIDN'T BLOODY NOTICE YOUR DAUGHTER WAS MISSING FOR SEVEN HOURS!!!!!" Catherine roared slamming him into the bus side roughly. 

Thankfully he was saved by loud police sirens that tore through the night air. All eyes went to the squad car as it carefully parked behind the bus. The lights shut off and a young policewoman stepped out, she tipped her hat to the adults then opened the back door. 

"Mum! Mum! We got to ride in a police car for free!" Anne exclaimed brightly and Cathy came out after her grinning just as bright. 

"Yeah, and it was free! We didn't even get in trouble!" Cathy exclaimed excitedly as she rushed to give her mama a hug. 

"That's right darling you didn't do anything." She glared at her ex-husband as she stroked Cathy's hair. 

"Officer Bessie, pleasure found these girls walking along the highway. They explained that they walked off at the last rest stop and needed a ride home." She reasoned as Jane leaned down to wrap her free arm around Anne and hold her close.

"Thank you," Catherine whispered to the officer as she got back into her car and sped away. 

"Here's your card dad!" Anne exclaimed brightly as she held it out to him. 

"Ahh thank you, my dear." He chuckled nervously and Jane narrowed her eyes at him as she pulled Anne back to her side. 

"Well say goodbye to your dad," she hissed and Anne waved watching as their dads pulled away from the curb.

"When do we get to go camping with daddy again?" Kitty whispered and Jane scowled slightly. 

"Sorry my dear, but it's going to be a long while before we do this again." She deadpanned. 

"Agreed." Catherine hissed crossing her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...  
> Only ten more chapters to go!!


	8. Bras, and Boys and Crushes Oh My

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things change once you get a certain age, sometimes for the better but oftentimes not.

"I don't like this." Cathy huffed with her arms crossed and Anne shook her head in horror.

"You think I'm enjoying this do you?" She grumbled crossing her arms over her chest as they followed their mums around the bra store discreetly as possible. They were both highly against this trip, but their mums had insisted it was necessary. It didn't help that Anna had laughed to the point where she was practically wheezing then mockingly wished them luck when Catherine told them where they were going and asked the fourteen-year-old to watch Kitty while they were gone. 

"Come on lamb chop, look this one has ninja turtles. " Jane enthused, quite loudly as she held up a green training bra and Anne's face heated up in embarrassment.

"Mum! Keep your voice down!" Anne hissed ducking behind an underwear display. Jane rolled her eyes at her oldest's antics, Cathy dived down with her as they avoided their parents. 

"So you don't want it then?" Jane teased and Anne huffed. 

"Well of course I do, it's bloody awesome, but don't call me that!" Anne hissed still crouched behind the display. 

"But you've always been my little lambchop," Jane cooed teasingly, but also slightly upset because her little Anne was growing up.

"Not in public mum, it's too embarrassing!" Anne snapped standing up, as she glanced around, realizing it was mostly old people in the store anyway. Cathy nodded her agreement still hidden behind the display as her mama grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Cathy honestly you act as if we're stabbing you or something." She chastised as she reached for a bra to hold up to her youngest. Cathy swatted it away and jumped behind Anne. 

"I'd rather be stabbed!" Cathy complained, being the reserved, shy girl she was this was like torture to her. 

"Hey! I'm not your human shield!" Anne complained trying to move from in front of Cathy. However, Cathy was always two steps behind her. 

"Alright at least try one on and then you can be done-" Catharine Aragon didn't even finish her sentence, Cathy had grabbed the bra out of her mama's hands and ran for the nearest changing room. 

"Mum look I'm a mouse!" Anne snickered putting a large bra on her head. Jane groaned shaking her head as she snatched the item from her daughter's head and shoved the ninja turtles bra into her hands. 

"Honestly you, go try this on, trouble." She whispered crossing her arms as Anne giggled merrily as she skipped to a changing room. 

" And she thinks I'm embarrassing!" Jane huffed making Catherine chuckle softly as they walked towards the changing rooms. 

"This frozen yogurt made this worth it!" Anne hummed happily scooping the treat into her mouth. Cathy was pouting into her cup watching it melt as she listened to her mama talking with Jane one table over. 

"I don't think so." She grumbled and Anne giggled at Cathy's pout. 

"Hey look who it is?" Anne whispered but Cathy just grunted in disinterest as she stirred her yogurt. Anne nudged her shoulder " so wanna go scare Henry in front of his cool friends?" Anne whispered and Cathy looked up sharply and followed Anne's gaze out the window to the frozen yogurt place and saw him across the walkway of the mall. She hadn't seen him since he was ten, and she'd beat him into a bloody pulp, but there he was in all his fifteen-year-old glory, leaning against the wall to some clothing shop, wearing a leather jacket and his hair was cut short, though he still looked pudgy and stupid to her, just as he had when he was that ten-year-old bully. 

"I'd rather not make my mood worse by having to deal with him, Anne." She mumbled bitterly as she stabbed her yogurt with her spoon somewhat aggressively. 

"Okay...so wanna go to the bookstore? It always makes you feel better?" Anne whispered kindly, knowing that her friend was too upset for anymore teasing. 

"Really?" Cathy whispered softly looking up into Anne's green eyes and Anne smiled making those eyes Cathy adored sparkle with sincerity. 

"Of course I'll go convince the mums right now! Be right back!!" She promised jumping up loudly as she rushed towards her mum nearly knocking her chair over in the process. Cathy watched her go, something fluttered through her at the sweet gesture, as she slowly took a bite of her now mushy yogurt feeling her face flush, but she wasn't embarrassed or anything so what could it be?

" Hey Cathy! We can go!" Anne exclaimed brightly as she skipped back to her and pulled her up from her chair intertwining their hands as she tugged her for their door. "Come on, come on Cathy let's go, let's go." 

Did she have a c-crush on Anne?No...definitely not, she just appreciates her is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be Continued...   
> thank you for reading!


	9. Thirteen and Oblivioius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cathy and Anne are incredibly oblivious thirteen-year-olds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I can't even imagine being thirteen again haha

Cathy was having a really bad day, first, she had to leave school for an hour so she could get braces, then she forgot her math homework at home, and finally, she tripped in the lunchroom and spilled her lunch all down the front of her. 

"Fuck you lot!" Anne had yelled before rushing to Cathy's aide and ushering her from their laughing peers' gazes. Of course, Cathy was forever grateful to Anne. 

But see Cathy was realizing or had come to realize over the last year that she sort of had this pathetic puppy dog crush on Anne. So when Anne gave her, her sweatshirt to wear over her completely stained clothes, it kind of made Cathy swoon, just barely. Could you blame her, it smelled like jolly ranchers and lilacs, it was so Anne she could cry. "You okay Cath?" She had whispered gently and Cathy had feigned a smile and nodded before stupidly ramming into her locker, which she'd forgotten she'd opened, in her need to escape from Anne. So yeah worst day ever!

Now she was curled up on her side, still wearing Anne's sweatshirt, watching a documentary on the history of writing. Her mouth hurt because of the stupid braces, her eye hurt because of the locker, and her pride hurt because she had made an absolute fool of herself like three times today. Cathy was contemplating her pitiful day and if she could escape to the bathroom to soak in a very hot bath when her bedroom door slammed open and banged off the wall.

"Alright my sad sack! You and I are having a sleepover!" Anne exclaimed brightly as she bounded into her best friend's bedroom fully prepared to cheer Cathy up, her arms were laden with random things. "I got bored games, your favorite book, art stuff, and makeover supplies!" Anne explained cheerfully as she dropped her hoard onto Cathy's bed. 

"I don't want to hang out Anne." Cathy sniffed somewhat embarrassed to be caught still wearing Anne's sweatshirt as she kicked the stuff onto the floor and rolled over to face the wall. 

"Well we aren't just hanging out, we're having a sleepover! I also brought ice cream but your mum made me put it in the freezer!" Anne jumped up on the bed before she hopped over Cathy's hunched form and rolled next to her smiling widely at her. Inches from Cathy's face. 

"Come on Cathy smile, so I can see your beautiful braces!" Anne probed poking Cathy's sides until she giggled.

"Alright, ah-lright Anne we'll do a sleepover, no more tickling!" Cathy giggled shoving Anne's hands away. 

"Pssh that wasn't tickling, but since you agreed then what shall we do first? Ice cream, truth or dare, monopoly, Candyland, Jenga, or we could read, watch a movie? I'm down to clown!" Anne proclaimed brightly and Cathy smiled at her friend. 

"Let's play monopoly," Cathy whispered sitting up, knowing how much Anne despised the game, but Cathy knew Anne would play to make Cathy feel better. 

"Alright, but it better not take all night." Anne huffed bending to grab the game box from the floor. 

* * *

"Okaay truth or duh duh duh dare?" Anne questioned dramatically as she sat cross-legged across from Cathy on her bed. They'd just finished a two hour game of monopoly before Anne got fed up with it and flipped the board off Cathy's bed with a cheery 'welp Cathy you won', much to Cathy's annoyance. 

"Ummm truth…" she muttered feeling incredibly uncertain and Anne sighed this was Cathy's third truth in a row. 

"Ugh again?" She complained and Cathy frowned twirling the sleeves of Anne's sweatshirt, which she was still wearing with no comment from Anne.... yet. 

"Anne I didn't make fun of you for picking dare three times!" Cathy whined and Anne rolled her eyes goodnaturedly then relented.

"Fine, hmmmmmm uh what..no..who will...no..hmmm..no.…. ah, I've got one who do you have a crush on?" Anne questioned getting that mischievous sparkle in those hauntingly beautiful green eyes of hers. Cathy tensed and her face flushed heavily. She definitely could not answer this question.

"What? I..I...I don't have a c-crush on anyone .. so I choose dare instead, so go ahead dare me something. " Cathy rambled trying to be casual but ultimately failing miserably at accomplishing her goal. Anne grinned at Cathy's anxious giveaway. 

"You totally do! Ah, who is it, Cathy? Tell me! Tell me! Tell meeeeee" Anne squealed scooting closer as she grabbed Cathy's arm and bounced in place excitedly. 

It's not like Cathy didn't want to tell her, she did, and of course, she knew Anne would never judge her for being ...well gay but a small part of her was afraid, so incredibly afraid of losing Anne or getting painfully rejected. Cathy just couldn't live without Anne. So she thought of the first person she could think of, Thomas. Thomas was her lab partner in science. 

"Cathy please," Anne begged, shaking Cathy, who snapped out of her thoughts.

"O-okay uh...uh well I really like Thomas from my science class." She lied painfully as she looked over at her window so Anne couldn't tell she was lying.

"Really? Thomas Somerset? The blonde tall shy nerdy guy?" Anne asked excitedly and Cathy swallowed the bile rising in her throat and nodded. "Aww Cathy that's great, you should ask him to the dance this Friday!" Anne enthused brightly and Cathy shook her head. "Aww come on Cathy-Cath why not?" Anne questioned curiously and Cathy frowned at her hands.

"Truth or dare Anne?" Cathy whispered making Anne frown. 

"That's not fair! You can't just change the subject without answering me!" Anne complained crossing her arms.

"Truth or dare Anne?" Cathy whispered and Anne scowled at her friend.

"Fine truth!" She snapped throwing up her hands in exasperation. 

"Who do you like?" Cathy questioned nervously and Anne sighed.

"I like lots of people, I'm not tied to one person. But my biggest crush is kind of short, had brown hair, brown eyes, super sweet, kind of nerdy." She smirked and Cathy nodded wondering who Anne was referring to. 

"Oh they're lucky then, y-you should go for it." Cathy reasoned forcing a smile and Anne smiled at Cathy shaking her head slightly.

"Unfortunately they like someone else." She mumbled getting a faraway look in her eyes. Cathy looked up frowning at the sadness that shimmered in Anne's usually bright green eyes. Quickly she scooted closer and rested her head against Anne's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry Anne, whoever it isn't good enough for you anyway. " Cathy reasoned passionately. 

"Alright girls, thirteen or not you both have school tomorrow, bedtime." Catherine Aragon exclaimed coming into her daughter's room. Cathy groaned at her mama's rules and Anne slid from her bed gathering her things from around the room as Catherine turned on her heel and strutted away. 

"Ugh, it's only ten o'clock. " Cathy groaned crossing her arms.

"It's okay Cath, I'm actually gonna go home, forgot I have math homework to do, if I get another D my mum will kill me." Anne laughed hugging Cathy goodbye before she skipped from the room. Cathy smiled after her as she snuggled down into Anne's sweatshirt. Anne always seemed to brighten her day, even if Cathy now knew Anne was definitely straight. Cathy sighed pulling her stuffed bear from under her pillow and hiding her face against her fur with a sad sigh.

Meanwhile, Anne sat under the lilac bushes, her back to Cathy's house, Cathy liked Thomas, Anne swiped her tears away shaking her head as she pulled her knees up to her chest sadly closing her eyes.

"Of course she does…" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED.....


	10. Oh No, Oh No No No No No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne assumes things, Cathy gets defensive... things get messy...

Anne hissed tiredly as her mum pulled open her curtains letting sunlight hit her in the face. Her very sun-deprived face. 

"Whhhhhhhhhyyyyyy too bright!!!" Anne complained pulling her pillow over her face. Which her mum instantly pulled away. 

"Alright that's it, you've been moping in your room all summer, what's going on?" Jane demanded sharply as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot against the floor. Anne groaned again, turning towards the wall with a heavy sigh. "Anne I'm worried about you? I haven't even seen Cathy over here since May, or I guess your birthday but still!" Her mum reasoned and Anne scowled when she felt the bed dip. 

"I've been busy," Anne muttered bitterly too upset to explain that she'd seen Thomas go over to Cathy's house more than once, if Anne was positive about anything it was she knew when she wasn't wanted. Plus Anne didn't want to be the third wheel. 

"That's a lie! You've been in your room or Kitty's all summer, did something happen? Are you and Cathy fighting?" Her mum placed a gentle hand on the small of Anne's back. 

"We're not fighting," Anne grumbled rubbing her eyes tiredly as her mum scooted closer, running a hand through her hair soothingly. 

"Then what's going on lambchop?" Jane cooed softly just as Anne's phone dinged from its near-permanent spot on her side table. 

"Nothing's going on!" She grumped pulling the blankets over her head. Jane sighed heavily, parenting use to be so easy, a bandage and a kiss fixed everything back when Anne and Kitty were little. Slowly Jane slipped the phone off the side table and clicked it on, she frowned seeing Cathy's name at the top of the screen. 

> _ 'Hey Anne, I know you've been, like super busy this summer and everything but I miss you?' _
> 
> _ 'Anne please come over or I can come see you!'  _

That was just two of what seemed like a dozen texts, suddenly a pale hand reached out and snatched the phone out of her mum's hands. 

"Mum that's my phone!" Anne complained shoving it under the blankets and Jane was beyond concerned now. 

"You've been lying to Cathy, you've been lying to me. Anne, what's going on with you?" Jane probed giving Anne this sad look. 

"Fine! I'll go over to Cathy's, just stop harassing me!" The fourteen-year-old snapped throwing off her covers and snatching clothes and tugging them on.

"I'm not harassing you, I'm concerned for your wellbeing! But I'll tell you one thing this attitude better clear up right quick or else you'll lose the phone I pay for!" Jane threatened and Anne laughed mockingly as she put her choker on. 

"Go ahead the only one who texts me is Cathy, Kitty, and you!" She exclaimed sharply as she grabbed her black leggings from her bottom drawer. 

"Anne talk to me? I can't understand unless you tell me what's going on?" Jane practically begged as she stopped Anne's pursuit by grasping her shoulders and trying to look into her eyes. 

"It's nothing. I'm fine." She deadpanned bitterly as she tugged on her combat boots, and shoved out of her room. 

* * *

Anne honestly had no intention of going over to Cathy's house, but of course the minute she steps outside and starts down the sidewalk, Catherine Aragon pulled into her driveway, catching Anne's attention. She watched her open her trunk while struggling to get all of her groceries inside, Anne relented slowly approaching her friend's mother. 

"Hey, Aragon need some help?" She forced a cheerful smile and Catherine looked surprised to see her, but then relieved as she nodded. 

"I'd appreciate it, love." She said kindly before carefully Anne took three of the bags from her and hesitantly followed the woman inside. Her plan was to drop the groceries in the kitchen than make a run for it. However, Anna ruined that plan because the minute she caught sight of Anne, who was just about to put the bags down, she jumped from her seat rushing to Cathy's friend. Anne had become like a kid sister to her over the years and so she was incredibly relieved to see her. 

"Anne? Well, well, well look who our mum dragged in!" She exclaimed rather loudly making Anne cringe slightly as Catherine shook her head at Anna. 

"Nobody dragged anyone anywhere, Anne offered to help me, unlike my own lazy brood of hooligans." She snarked before taking Anne's bags and returning to the kitchen. 

"Anne?!" Cathy exclaimed coming down the hallway and Anne cursed herself for being helpful. 

"Uhh h-hey Cathy." Anne waved awkwardly and the shorter girl narrowed her eyes at Anne before grabbing her wrist and tugged her down the hallway towards her bedroom. Though Anne was certainly surprised when Cathy basically threw herself into Anne. 

"I've missed you so so much!" She sniffed burying her face against Cathy's shoulder and wrapping her legs around Anne's waist. Anne felt her face heating up dreadfully but she couldn't help but hug Cathy back, because she had missed her too. Anne let her eyes close as she relished in being with Cathy, even if it was just for a moment. Suddenly overcome with emotion, Anne shook herself mentally. What was she doing? This is Cathy? Cathy would understand, Cathy is her best friend. Convinced this couldn't go wrong Anne cleared her throat as she rubbed Cathy's back and softly tried to find her courage. 

"C-Cathy I -" 

"Oh uh hope I'm not interrupting!" A cheerful yet unrecognizable voice proclaimed. Anne stiffened up instantly, her hands dropped to her sides, slowly Cathy let go and stepped back. She gave Anne this confused kicked puppy look, but Anne was eyeing the tall blonde boy in her best friend's doorway. Thomas Somerset. Cathy's crush. 

"No it's fine I was just leaving." Anne lied trying to sidestep around Cathy so she could make her escape. She would've never helped if she'd known he was here. Not that she had anything against him, the guy was painfully nice, so it was really hard to hate him. 

"What? You just got here! You can't just leave!" Cathy exclaimed stepping in whichever direction Anne stepped, blocking her escape. 

"Yeah, Anne you should totally hang with us." Thomas encouraged and Anne bit her lip to keep from scowling.

"No boys alone in your room Catherine Parr Aragon. " her mama called and Cathy looked to Anne tearfully, Anne mistook her sadness for not wanting to be separated from Thomas and not for her genuinely missing her best friend. 

"Fine." That was all Anne said before hesitantly lowering her stiff form to Cathy's desk chair. Thomas beamed lumbering into the room and dropping onto Cathy's bed with a wide smile. 

"So what's kept you busy all summer?" Cathy questioned as she climbed up next to Thomas and tried to engage her best friend in a conversation. 

"Not much, just family things." Was the vague answer Anne gave and Cathy frowned because she had a sinking feeling Anne was lying to her face or more accurately to her carpet since Anne had yet to look her in the eye. 

"Are you excited for our first year of high school?!" Thomas questioned brightly and Anne smiled at his question. 

"Definitely." She reasoned because she had to at least try to be positive about something. 

"I'm trying out for the football team. " Thomas exclaimed excitedly and she nodded encouragingly as Cathy kept staring holes into her head. 

"Anne, " Cathy whispered making the brunette finally meet her gaze. "And here I thought I was a mute or something!" Cathy snapped, she was just so frustrated because Anne had avoided her all summer and kept acting weird around her. Anne's eyes narrowed as she straightened looking like she was getting angry herself. 

"Heh, so Anne you and Cathinator gonna join some club or something?" Thomas laughed awkwardly as he attempted to relieve the painful tension that filled the room. Anne's expression darkened considerably. 

"Don't know can the mute join choir-like she wanted?" Anne mocked and Cathy jumped from the bed hands shaking in tight fists at her sides. 

"What the bloody hell is your problem?!" Cathy cried out uncharacteristically shrill and loud. Anne stood, her height towering over Cathy as she shoved the desk chair away from her. 

"Oh, so I'm the problem? Right because Anne is always the problem. God forbid perfect little Cathy, be the source of the problem." She growled lowly and Cathy's face reddened with anger. 

"W-well you're the one who ignored my texts, my calls, my visits almost the whole summer without so much as an explanation! So yes you are the problem, Anne!" Cathy growled gaining the attention of everyone in the house no doubt. Thomas slowly inched backward on the bed, trying to be invisible. 

"Oh please like you even wanted me around, like I wanted to be your third wheel so your mama didn't chaperone you and your boyfriend" Anne mocked harshly her jaw clenched tightly. Cathy lost it, her vision clouded with rage. 

"God, you're so damn selfish! What if I needed you! Not everything is about you Anne!" Cathy screamed and Anne's eyes widened and the fight drained from her. Cathy was too upset to notice. "You just take, you're a taker, all you care about is yourself! I'll I've ever done is try and you just couldn't care less, God you're impossible!!!" Cathy yelled and Anne set her shoulders trying not to cry. 

"Screw you Catherine Parr, and maybe I'll give you back the last nine years of our friendship, sorry or maybe because I'm such a taker I'll just take them back!" Anne whirled on her heel and slammed from Cathy's room, tears were already starting to pool in her eyes as she stormed down the hallway. 

"Fine, I don't need you! Unlike you, I have other friends!" Cathy screamed after her just as Anne reached the front door. 

"Catherine!" Her mama snapped completely shocked at her daughter's hurtful statement. Anne gave her a heartbreaking look before she pulled open the front door and slammed it behind her without a word. Cathy saw her older sister's disappointed expression and her mother's stern one and as she stood in the hallway, she never felt more alone. 

"Cathy, what happened to helping you find out if Anne liked you back?" Thomas whispered and Cathy felt tears prick her eyes. 

"What've I done?"

Anne was a mess, she'd never cried this much in her whole lifetime, she sat on the park bench eyeing where her and Cathy used to play house. She touched her bloody knee, where the lilac bush had caught her pants, scratching her leg in the process of her trying to run from Cathy's house and away from her own before her mum had gotten wind of her and Cathy's fight. Seemed even Anne's once-beloved lilac bush was betraying her too. 

"Hey, pretty lady you look lost." A gruff voice interjected and Anne looked up meeting familiar gaze.

"Henry?" She whispered in confusion, the seventeen-year-old sneered.

"The one and only. " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	11. Anna & Kat Schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat and Anna Scheme to get Cathy and Anne back together, as friends of course. *wink, wink*

Kitty Seymour did not like Henry Eighton, he was mean, he was sexist and he was ugly both inside and out. Apparently, Anne was blinded by her sadness of what happened with her and Cathy last year because otherwise, Kitty could not come up with any other reasonable explanation as to why her sister would date that weirdo. 

"It's two o'clock in the morning Anne where have you been?!" Their mum cried out in a rage. Kitty sighed Anne had been going out late and coming home even later. Their mum was getting fed up, or more accurately pissed off. "Are you drunk young lady!!?" Jane cried out shrilly and Kitty shook her head sadly, as she pulled her army of stuffed creatures close to her. Yup, she sure missed the days when Cathy and Anne were friends. "You're fifteen years old you are a child! My child and I will not let you throw your life away for some prepubescent hoodlum who's too old for you-" Kitty pressed her stuffed cat over her head. Did they have to argue so loudly?

* * *

Anna groaned trying to block out her mama and Cathy's repetitive and rather loud arguing, they'd been at it for months now and Anna just really needed her sleep. 

"I'm fifteen you can't dictate me anymore!" Cathy snapped sharply, Anna groaned pushing the pillow tighter over her head. At this rate, Anna was even considering going to her dad's for the weekend if it means getting some peaceful sleep for once. 

"You will not use that tone of voice when you speak to me Catherine Parr Aragon not unless you want me to bring you over my knee, fifteen or not you are a minor-" their mama retorted and Anna groaned this was getting ridiculous she had a wrestling match tomorrow. Moodily she grabbed her headphones and blasted her music. 

* * *

Kitty was moodily eating her lucky charms unicorn cereal when her mum stumbled into the kitchen in an awful mood of her own. 

"Kit I said I would make breakfast today." Her mum snapped and Kitty scowled just because Anne was being a jerk didn't mean she deserved to be yelled at over cereal. 

"It's ten o'clock." Kitty deadpanned tiredly as she polished off her cereal rinsed her bowl and left the kitchen, there was only one person who could help her. 

* * *

Anna groaned loudly when her mama woke her up at nine-thirty claiming it was important to keep a schedule. Anna would rather sleep, but knew her mama was definitely not in the mood to be undermined so she slumped from her bed and lazily got dressed. Cathy had taken to being woken up about as well as expected. Their arguing was still going well past ten and Anna moodily made eggs for herself before she left the rest in the pan for her mama and sister whenever they stopped fighting and retreated to the couch for some telly and quiet. Of course, then the doorbell went off. 

"I'll get it!" She called out, not that they could hear over their bickering.

* * *

Anna was surprised to see Kitty standing on her doorstep, looking as tired as she no doubt felt. 

"Hi Anna, I have an idea. Can we talk?" The thirteen-year-old yawned and Anna smiled fondly at her before glancing behind herself. 

"Sure babe, let's just talk at the park or something. My sis and mama aren't exactly on the best terms." She whispered cringing when she heard her sister yell about not being a baby. Anna shook her head grabbing her coat and sneakers before she followed Kitty out the door and down the front stairs. 

* * *

They ended up walking to a coffee shop instead of the park, like they'd first intended, both of them needed a pick me up it seemed. 

"So what was your idea?" Anna asked after they had finished part of their coffees and were a bit more alert. Kitty was buzzing in her seat and Anna debated on whether she should have given the thirteen-year-old coffee. 

"We have got to get Cathy and Anne together or at the very least friends again! I have an idea of how to do that!" Kitty exclaimed and before Anna could speak she continued. "I mean I'm sleep deprived, all I hear all night long is my mum pacing or arguing with Anne. Like there is another person in this house ya know like I am still growing and I'd appreciate it if I could go to bed before three a.m. like you guys are crazy!" She reached for her coffee and Anna slowly pushed it out of her way.

"I think you've had enough kid." She chuckled and Kitty pouted at the loss of her caffeine. "But I'm listening, what's your plan?" 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a rollercoaster of emotions, flashbacks, and angst

Anne frowned heavily as she swiped the tears from her eyes, Henry was such an ass. Anne started for her house when she spotted something sitting among the lilac bushes or more specifically on top. Slowly she approached it looking around for its owner before she pulled Lizzie from the bush gently and smiled down at the blue bear. She completely missed Anna and Kitty who were leaning out of their bedroom windows to high five. 

"What are you doing out here?" She muttered brushing her thumb over the patch on its head. Anne was torn, did she return this to Cathy? They weren't exactly on speaking terms, it was three in the morning. 

**_"Cathy, what's the matter?" The six-year-old scooted closer to her friend, reaching out to gently grab her hand through the fence. At first, the curly-haired girl just shook her head refusing to look up, but Anne persisted. "Cathy, why are you sad?" She whispered fondly as she gave Cathy's hand a gentle squeeze, Anne bounced in place anxiously waiting for a response. After a few minutes of silence, despite Cathy's crying, Cathy looked up at her best friend, her lips trembling and face flushed with tears._ **

**_"I...I...I t-tore Lizzie...Anne, I am...awful…I hurt her" she sobbed hiccuping hysterically_ **

Anne smiled sadly as a few tears of a different kind escaped her eyes. She glanced around herself before bringing the stuffed creature to her face and inhaled the sweet scent that was Cathy. Slowly the slightly intoxicated Anne stumbled around the fence and slowly approached Cathy's bedroom window. She carefully tapped the window a few times until a light clicked on and Cathy jerked her window open in a half-asleep daze. 

"Anne?" She slurred in confusion and without a word Anne placed the beloved bear into Cathy's hands and walked away. Anna cringed shaking her head and Kitty pouted. 

"Time for phase two!" She whispered and Anna nodded watching as Cathy started after Anne curiously before pulling her bear close and ducking inside. 

* * *

Cathy was rewriting her thesis statement for her essay, which she'd proofread and edited at least twelve times, but she was trying to keep her mind off of her life, more honestly off of Anne. 

**_"No." She snapped and Cathy frowned sitting her bear in her lap and crossing her arms._**

**_"Why not?" She probed scooting slightly closer. Anne shook her head sighing slightly._ **

**_"Cause my mommy is mean," Anne complained flopping dramatically backward onto the grass. "And she only loves my baby sister Kitty." She whispered dejectedly as she pouted up at the bush. Cathy scooting up against the fence reaching between the wire to place her hand on Anne's._ **

**_"Well I love you, Anne," she said with childlike respect and Anne smiled brightly as she sat up facing her newfound friend._ **

**_"Really, you mean it?" She asked ecstatically, and Cathy nodded seriously._ **

**_"You're my new best friend." She proclaimed merrily and Anne beams._ **

**_"Friends forever. " She confirms making Cathy smile as they lock pinkies._ **

"God I'm such a screw-up." Cathy grumbled as she rubbed her eyes sleepily and glanced at the clock, it was nearly four in the morning. Cathy reached for her jar of pencils, miscalculating how far away it was, she ended up knocking the jar off her desk. Pitifully she watched as it rolled under her bed. She didn't know that Anna had placed something there purposefully. So when Cathy reached in to grab her pens she pulled out a turquoise colored ball, not just any ball, but the ball her and Anne played with all year round when they were seven. Cathy could've sworn it was in Anne's garage or so she thought. God she wished she could take that day back. She'd give anything to just be able to take it back. The other night was the first time she'd actually made eye contact with Anne in almost a year. 

* * *

Anne frowned when she got home from school she saw her sister watching old home videos of her and Cathy from when they were either five or six. 

**_'Fear not princess for I will save you!' Little Cathy proclaimed raising her empty Christmas paper roll, her makeshift sword, to Anna, who was pretending to be some sort of monster. Anne was sitting on the park slide waving a Kleenex, trying to look like a damsel._ **

**_"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Anna chortled before they fake fought and Cathy climbed up the slide to Anne._ **

**_"My hero!" Anne smiled dopey like before kissing Cathy's cheek and making Cathy giggle and fall back down the slide._ **

**_"I'll always save you, Annie!" The little girl proclaimed brightly._ **

"Turn it off Kitty," Anne growled lowly and Kitty looked up at her dryly and shook her head before she skipped to the next video. She smiled slightly to herself when Anne lowered herself into the seat next to her sister. Kitty subtly sent Anna a thumbs up text. 

**_"Cathy and Anne here! We are making ninja turtle cookies!" Nine-year-old Anne smiled at the camera._ **

**_"With Jane's help." Catherine Aragon chuckled from behind the camera. Before Jane, herself came into focus and waved._ **

**_"Yes, remember it's always important to have adult supervision when cooking. " she encouraged._ **

**_"Mommy this isn't a safety video!" Anne whined._ **

* * *

Cathy frowned when she saw her sister watching ninja turtles for the third day in a row. It was getting irritating because every time Cathy saw or heard it, the damned show reminded her of Anne. It's not like Anna was watching it at low volume, no Anna was basically blasting the show. Growling under her breath she stormed in front of the telly and shot her big sister a glare. 

"Move shrimp I'm trying to watch the show," Anna complained tossing a throw pillow at her sister making Cathy sigh heavily but move to the spot next to Anna. 

"Why do you keep watching this show? You used to always tell Anne and me about how dumb it was and how you hated it." Cathy huffed glaring at her bored-looking sister. 

"Heh remember when you and Anne first saw this episode, you both thought the brain aliens-"

"The Krang." Cathy corrected making Anna rolled her eyes at her little sister's nerdiness. 

"Yeah whatever anyway, remember how you thought they were real and so you wouldn't sleep and kept jumping at the smallest sound, you hit mama with a spatula when she came into the kitchen to find you?" Anna chortled and felt triumphant when Cathy smiled slightly. 

"I remember Anne stayed up all night with me because I was scared," Cathy whispered softly and Anna texted Kitty a thumbs up and smirk emoji as Cathy snuggled up next to her sister and watched the show. 

* * *

"You damned witch!" Henry screamed right in Anne's face in the middle of the hallway and she flinched backing away from him. It was after school basically so everyone was making their way out of the school, most barely even gave the feuding couple a second glance. As Henry continued to berate Anne, calling her a bitch and a witch, Anne grew irritated. All she had done was say hi to Thomas, it's not as if she made out with him or something. Unlike henry the hypocritical bastard who'd been seeing like three women behind her back. So Anne just snapped. 

"Mate just shut up! I wouldn't be such a bitch if you could get it up!" She snapped back harshly and rather smugly before she could properly register what had happened her face collided with the lockers hard.

Cathy had been standing across the hallway silently watching Henry and Anne's exchange feeling sour inside. She didn't like how he was talking to her ex-best friend and she kept glancing their way as she put her textbooks away and debated whether she should step in. Then he shoved her, slapped Anne's lithe form right into the lockers, more accurately he slammed her head into the lockers. 

"Don't tell me to shut up you God damn witch!" He growled and a familiar sensation overcame Cathy as she saw Anne whimper clutching her head, blood tainting her finger when she pulled her hand back. Then she nodded fearfully and Cathy saw red. 

**_"Bet you're sorry now huh witch?!" He mocked kicking her shoe, making Anne whimper slightly as she clenched her jaw and tried to glare at him. Then in a flash, Cathy had knocked him to the ground. Anne's eyes widened in shock as Cathy began to blindly punch him._ **

**_"You mean awful boy! Don't you hurt Anne!" She screamed delivering a punch with each word. "You're gonna be the sorry one!" She exclaimed as Henry screamed for mercy._ **

"HEY!" Her voice carried across the semi-crowded hallway, Henry turned from Anne to regard Cathy dully. Granted Cathy hadn't grown much since she was that small seven-year-old being only five foot three and Henry was at least six feet tall or more, but no matter what, even though her and Anne weren't talking, nobody was allowed to hurt her. "What's your bloody problem mate?!" She demanded her voice so sharp it made some of Henry's buddies who had been approaching stop and retreat back a couple of steps. Anne was eyeing Cathy with an unreadable look. Anna was leaning against the lockers across the hall watching in case she needed to intervene. 

"It's none of your damn business," Henry growled stepping up to tower his large stature over Cathy. However, if it intimidated her in any way she gave no indication of it, she just crossed her arms and looked up at him murderously. 

"You're in a public hallway jackass I believe you've made it everyone's business." She hissed dangerously. He chewed his bottom lip as if remembering when little seven-year-old Cathy took his ten-year-old self down and beat him up badly. 

"Look Anne's my girlfriend so bugger off !!!" He snapped shoving Cathy slightly. Anna straightened ready to attack if he touched her sister again. 

"It's fine Cathy, Henry's just temperamental sometimes," Anne whispered gently stepping between them as she held a hand against her bleeding head. At Anne making excuses for that abusive ass, Cathy lost whatever control she had left on her temper. Cathy didn't really recall punching him but suddenly her hand stung and Henry was on the ground clutching his eye up against the lockers. 

"How do you like getting hit asshole?" She spits as he looks up at her as if questioning how she hit him so hard. His friends were snickering at his expense. Anne's eyes were wide and Anna was amused but ready in case Henry got his second wind. Cathy didn't ever want him to touch Anne again, he didn't deserve Anne. So with adrenaline pumping through her she brought her boot against his neck. 

"The hell you Ach-" he wheezed as she pressed the heel of her boot against his neck choking him. 

"Listen closely to what I'm about to tell you Henry Eighton.." she hissed leaning low to meet his eyes. "If you touch Anne again you'll bloody regret it." She growled dangerously and Henry glared at her. "Do you understand?" She hissed and when he didn't answer fast enough added pressure on his neck making him cry out.

"Alright damn, I get it!" He exclaimed and Cathy stepped back with a heated glare Henry slowly stood glaring at the shorter girl. 

"You'll regret talking to me that way bitch." He rasped darkly, his throat sore from Cathy's boot. Cathy just glared back at him unfazed, suddenly Anna was behind her.

"I dare you to follow through with your threat, see how far it gets you dick-brain!" Anna hissed dangerously and he knew Anna could very well beat him to a bloody pulp, so with a huff he turned on his heel and stormed away.

"C-Cathy.." Anne whimpered and Cathy frowned seeing that Anne's eye was starting to swell and her head was still bleeding. Carefully Cathy approached her, brushing a wayward strand of Anne's hair behind her ear as she bit her lip nervously. 

"I'm so sorry Annie, I...I was such a jerk and I…" tears blurred her vision and Anne stumbled forward wrapping her arms around her protector. 

"We were both jerks, and stubborn. I'm sorry too." She mumbled swaying slightly as she rested her head against Cathy's shoulder, holding her close. 

"I've missed you so much!" Cathy exclaimed and Anne smiled slightly. 

_**"ANNE!" Cathy exclaimed rushing around the lilac bush as she tackled the brunette girl into a tight hug.** _

_**"I've missed you so much, Cathy!" Anne sniffed and Cathy tightened her hold on her friend.** _

_**"I missed you more!" She whispered against Anne's shoulder.** _

"I've missed you more," Anne whispered softly. Anna beamed mission accomplished. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Yay! Reconciliation!


	13. Let's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cathy gets jealous and tries to be something she isn't to impress Anne.

"Pro tip sis, you want Anne to be your girlfriend then maybe tell her the truth about your gender preferences and stop hiding behind your fake feelings for Thomas," Anna whispered in her sister's ear, coming up behind her and making Cathy jump and whirl around to shush her sister. She'd been watching the new girl, Bridget, flirt with Anne who was blushing and flirting back as they stood in front of the library, where Anne had been waiting for Cathy. It was so unfair because they were supposed to be hanging out today, instead, Cathy had to watch as Anne got herself a date right in front of her. 

"I don't even know what you're talking about Anna. " Cathy lied adamantly as she glared pointedly at her older sister. 

"Really because I think you do, you gotta step your game up unless you wanna lose her." Anna persisted as she gave Cathy a pointed glance. 

"Well, you're wrong okay just stop bothering me!" Cathy protested feeling embarrassed as she glared down at her sneakers. 

"Nah Anna's right you really got to step up your game or Anne's gonna move on," Kitty whispered coming up next to her as she placed her hand on Cathy's shoulder and gave her a sympathetic smile as Cathy once again jumped in surprise. 

"Where did you even come from!?" Cathy spluttered indignantly and Kitty shrugged. 

"I'm meeting up with some guys Maddox, Francis, and Tommy, we met online playing video games," she whispered fondly and Cathy looked over where Kitty had gestured only to see some of Henry's buddies leaning against the lion statues in front of the library with leering smirks, they were like nineteen, or early twenties. She looked down at Anne's fourteen-year-old sister and shook her head. 

" Yeah Kitty I don't think that's such a good idea. "She deadpanned, making the younger girl pout in protest, and Anna followed her sister's gaze and scowled darkly at the older guys. 

"Come on Kit-Kat I'll buy you a smoothie instead." Anna offered as she protectively wrapped her arm around the girl and subtly flipped the boys off before she tilted her head in Anne's direction and gave Cathy another pointed look. Then she successfully steered Kitty to the safety of her big red truck. 

Cathy vaguely registered Kitty and her sister's fading conversation, as she stumbled towards Anne feeling like she was going to be physically sick at the sight of Anne and Bridget flirting. 

"Ah, there's my favorite bookworm." Anne greeted brightly after catching Cathy's eye, Bridget turned towards her giving a faux polite smile, Cathy forced one of her own in return. "Bridget this is my best friend Cathy, Cathy this is the fantastic Bridget York." Anne introduced exuberantly. 

"It's nice to meet you, Bridget," Cathy said almost robotically and Bridget smirked slightly, borderline almost smug. She simply hummed in response to Cathy's greeting before she turned to Anne, running a finger down the girl's arm making Anne blush heavily. 

"So Anne before we were interrupted I believe you were inviting me to a little party tonight at your friend's house?" Bridget whispered seductively and Cathy felt her eye twitch slightly because Anne asked Bridget on a date?

"Ah yeah, Maggie knows how to throw a party let me tell you!" Anne exclaimed brightly as her face lit up like a Christmas tree. Cathy smacked her lips, her mouth suddenly tasted bitter. 

"Great so we should totally go together." Bridget insisted and Cathy frowned at being ignored.

"I like parties too." She lied and instantly had Anne's attention, and unfortunately Bridget's. Anne chuckled good-naturedly as she tilted her head in amusement. 

"No you don't silly, you hate being around large crowds, and you can't stand the smell of alcohol. You're a little homebody." Anne teased giggling and of course, all that Anne said was the absolute truth but still the thought of Anne going alone with Bridget sent her stomach in knots of jealous rage. 

"Well I've never been to one so I wanna try it." Another lie, and by Anne's confused expressions and Bridget's narrowed eyes, Cathy could deduce that her lie wasn't all too convincing. Anne reached forward grabbing her hand. 

"One second Bridget," she exclaimed before pulling Cathy a bit away from the obnoxiously flirty girl. "Cath what's going on? You hate parties." Anne's genuine concern made Cathy feel worse as she avoided Anne's shining green eyes, and in the process, she spotted Thomas Somerset walking from the ice cream shop across the street laughing and flirting with Anna's friend Maria. Was everybody getting dates around here except Cathy? 

Anne followed her gaze and scowled darkly mistaking Cathy's silence and sudden change in personality due to Thomas and his new girlfriend. Anne gently placed her hand on Cathy's shoulder and dipped her head to meet Cathy's gaze.

"Hey if you want we can skip the party and just watch RWBY or something at one of our houses." She offered sincerely and as much as Cathy wanted to keep Anne away from Bridget, it felt wrong to deny Anne her parties, she loved to attend, so she shook her head. 

"Can I just come with you to the party?" She mumbled twisting the sleeves of her jacket between her fingers. Anne sighed at Cathy's avoidance of the topic but nodded fondly.

"Of course you can Cathy-Cath." She whispered sweetly before skipping back to Bridget. 

* * *

Cathy really hated parties, large crowds in particular, and sweaty drunk teenagers, but most definitely she really, really, really hated Bridget York. As she stood in the middle of the raging party lost amongst a mob of her peers after Bridget had taken Anne's hand and dragged her away from Cathy the instant they walked through the front door, she felt more like an outsider than ever before. So when some random person handed her a cup of some unknown substance and told her it was Sprite she didn't ask questions she just tipped the contents down her throat. 

It was getting really late and Anne could not find Cathy anywhere, and she was starting to panic. The only reason her mum even allowed her to come to this party at all was that she had to come home before one in the morning and not be intoxicated. Of course Anne wasn't going anywhere without Cathy, even if it meant her mum grounding her from parties for the rest of her life. It certainly didn't help that Bridget was starting to really piss her off, and kept trying to get her to ditch Cathy. So Anne pawned Bridget off to Maggie then immediately escaped to ask whomever she came in contact with it they'd seen her best friend. But after twenty minutes or more of searching and finding Cathy nowhere, Anne finally got the idea to call Cathy's phone and listen for her ringtone. The music was blaring and it was hard to hear any distinct sounds, Anne was weaving around hammered teens and stepping over red cups when she heard her ringtone blaring throughout the room she'd just stepped into, it appeared to be a living room. 

_ “Lean on me, when you're not strong/ And I'll be your friend/ I'll help you carry on/ For it won't be long/ 'Til I'm gonna need/ Somebody to lean on...” _

Following the sound Anne found Cathy straddling some girl and giggling softly as she whispered to her while the girl kissed up her arm. Anne was beyond shocked but hardened her resolve and tugged her obviously wasted friend off the completely other wasted, girl, who barely even registered Cathy's absence. 

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeey Annie baby how you doing?" She giggled obviously pleased by her own antics as she wrapped her arms around Anne's waist. Though Anne was amused she was also slightly angry.

"Cathy, how much have you drank?" Anne demanded sharply and Cathy stepped back, swaying on her feet slightly as she continued to giggle, and Anne got a look at how hazy her usually bright brown eyes were. 

"Like two or seven or ten something I don't know! It was great though!" She exclaimed brightly and a few wasted dudes cheered their agreement making Anne huff irritably. "Hey, Annie Banannnie guess what? Guess what?" Cathy whispered pressing her mouth against Anne's shoulder making said girl shiver.

"W-what?" Anne stuttered trying to keep her feelings in check. 

"Yo C-DAWG COME CHUG THIS!" Someone yelled from the kitchen, distracting the drunken girl.

"Okay!" Cathy giggled stumbling away, however, Anne grabbed her wrist and pulled her backward before she could get too far. 

"Alright that's it I'm taking you home." Anne insisted wrapping an arm across Cathy's shoulders, trying to steer her towards the front door. Suddenly Cathy went boneless and sank to the floor, sitting cross-legged as she crossed her arms and glared defiantly up at her best friend.

"No, I'm staying here!" Cathy proclaimed and Anne scowled, talk about role reversal. 

"Cathy you're drunk as hell, let's go." She tried to grab her arm and hoist her up but Cathy was dead weight. 

"Nooooooooo!" She whined flopping onto her side and pouted heavily. "Go away, play with Bridget the bitch!" She exclaimed waving her arms then seemed to realize what she said and burst into giggles. "Haha Bridget the Bitch, it's true!" 

"Cathy your mama's gonna kill me now come on!" Anne hissed, deciding to avoid the topic of Bridget until Cathy was more sober. Cathy kicked her feet at her friend in a half-hearted tantrum. 

"Noooooooooooooo mean lady leave me lonely, I sleeping!" She exclaimed covering her eyes with her hands as she slurred and Anne groaned trying to think of something to get Cathy home as she glanced around the room for some sort of bribe. However when she looked down Cathy was gone. 

"The hell?" Anne grumbled scanning the area for the shorter girl irritably. While she also contemplated how in the bloody world Cathy disappeared so fast. 

"Who wants to see a show!" Cathy cheered standing up on the nearest table. Many people cheered and Anne rushed to her friend's side, elbowing her way to the front. 

"This song is ...medicated for...Anne my bestest friend forever! Whooo!" She slurred downing whatever drink was in her hand. 

"Cathy get down!" Anne hissed lowly as she looked at the leering audience Cathy had accumulated. 

"Nooooo way, I'm having fun...show you who doesn't like parties!" She garbled not making a lick of sense and Anne was getting annoyed. Then Cathy took her shirt off and Anne's brain short-circuited. The crowd roared with appreciation and Anne yanked the girl off the table. "Wait... wait... beautiful... I didn't… I did..didn't... sing yet!" Cathy complained as Anne bridal carried the squirming girl to the door. 

"I think you've shown them enough Cath," Anne grumbled as she slid outside and Cathy shivered. 

"Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnie it's cold out here!" Cathy complained burying her face against Anne's neck. Anne sighed sitting the girl on the curb by her little green car. "Now you're leaving me!" Cathy began to sob and Anne quickly removed her plaid shirt so she was simply in a black tank top and carefully slipped it onto the intoxicated teen before her. 

"I'm not going anywhere silly, I'm just giving you my shirt so you're not cold." Anne reasoned gently as she carefully buttoned the shirt up then coaxed Cathy towards her car.

"Anne don't leave me!" Cathy whimpered latching onto her friend once Anne got her into the passenger seat. 

"Ugh cuddle bug stop latching onto me, at this rate we'll never get home!" Anne complained trying to pry Cathy's fingers from her tank top. 

"No I just wanna hold you!" Cathy whispered clinging tighter to Anne as she locked her hands behind the designated driver's neck so she could hold her close. 

"Alright Cuddle-me-Cathy, you have to let go now love, so I can drive us home." Anne reasoned gently. 

"Noooooooo." Cathy pouted burying her face against Anne's shoulder. 

"Why not cuddle monster?" Anne chuckled goodnaturedly. 

"Cause, cause then you'll leave me to go find Bridget...and I'll be a lonely..."she sniffed rubbing her face against Anne's shoulder and neck. Anne's heart broke for her best friend and she dropped a kiss to the top of Cathy's curly hair. 

"Bridget can stay here and rot for all I care because you're all that matters right now." Anne soothed gently and when Cathy slackened her grip she pulled away and quickly shut the door. This was certainly not helping Anne with her crush problem. Cathy was being so adorable, but Anne didn't want to take advantage especially because Cathy wasn't in her right state of mind. "Just get her home Anne." She whispered sternly to herself before taking a deep breath and climbing into the passenger seat of her car. 

"Where you go? I was a lonely!" Cathy wailed frantically trying to pull Anne over to her across the gear shift. 

"Cathy, I can't drive with you clinging to me, I need you to let go okay?" She stated firmly but not unkindly. Cathy shook her head adamantly and tears started spilling down her face, Anne felt awful for making her cry. 

"I don't never ever wanna let you go Annie." She blubbered sadly and so with a resigned sigh Anne put her car in gear and tried to drive the best she could with one hand. She quickly glanced at the clock and groaned tiredly. 

1:54 in the morning glared mockingly back at her and she knew her mum was going to kill her. 

"It was never bout Thomas, " Cathy slurred softly after a good ten minutes of silent driving possibly twelve minutes of silent driving. Anne turned towards her slightly confusion masking her whole face. 

"Cathy what?" She questioned trying to turn the wheel with her free hand, the other was still in Cathy's iron grip. 

"It was bout you, always been a bout you Annie. " Cathy reasoned slurring her words as her eyes fluttered in and out of consciousness. 

"What does that mean?" Anne demanded sharply but when she turned towards her passenger Cathy was sound asleep leaning against Anne's shoulder. 

* * *

Anne sighed as she tried to remove her stubborn and drunk friend from her car. It had already taken her a good twenty-five minutes to get Cathy to release her arm. 

"Cathy I'm already so late can't you just cooperate?!" Anne huffed as she unlocked the door once more, only for Cathy to reach up and lock it immediately. Anne groaned this had been the longest night of her entire life! "I'm going to get your mama!" Anne hissed and Cathy giggled pressing her face against the glass. 

"No you won't, my mama scares you!" She sang tauntingly through the glass and still so damn drunk. Anne could cry she was so freaking frustrated. 

"Damn you, come on Catherine Parr Aragon get out of my car this instant or I'll leave you here till morning!" Anne threatened, man now she really wished she had had at least one drink. But her mum was like a damn bloodhound when it came to Anne and drinking, she could smell alcohol on her even if it was a sip. 

"No you won't, you love me tooooooooooo much!" Cathy whispered knowingly her eyes still unfocused. 

"Ugh Cathy please I'm begging here," Anne huffed pleadingly. She looked up at the squeak of her front door, meeting her mum's frantic eyes Anne felt like bursting into tears.

"We were pose to hang out t'day." Cathy whispered her voice heartbroken and sad. Anne leaned down pressing her hand against the window. Suddenly she understood she'd promised to hang out with her best friend and she ditched her for Bridget. However, before Anne could voice her apologies her mum appeared by her side. 

"What's going on? Anne Boleyn Seymour are you drunk? Did you drive home inebriated?" Jane demanded and Anne adamantly shook her head. 

"No mum but I'm afraid Cathy's had too much to drink." She grumbled bitterly and Jane looked to the young girl who looked half asleep against the window. 

"Well open the door then and we'll walk her home." Jane reasoned slightly relieved that Anne hadn't been drinking, and the mother thanked God that her daughter had broken things off with that Henry. 

"I can't open the door!" Anne hissed and Cathy giggled slightly at Anne's exasperation. 

"You have the keys in your hands, girl just unlock the door!" Jane exasperated curiously and Anne gave her mum a dry look as she hit unlock and almost instantly Cathy slapped her hand over the lock. "I'll just go get Catherine.." her mum whispered kissing Anne's face, " I'll be right back." She promised as if Anne was six. 

"Love you, Anne," Cathy whispered and Anne sighed glaring tiredly at her stupidly adorable friend. 

"Yeah well, I'm not very fond of you right now." She mumbled sitting down on the grass as she contemplated how to process everything Cathy was bombarding her with tonight. Suddenly the door pushed open and Cathy tumbled into her lap. 

"Nooo you have to love me too, or I'll cry forever!" She exclaimed tearfully as if she'd hadn't been sobbing half the night already. Anne sighed rubbing up and down Cathy's back. 

"Of course I love you too, Cuddle monster, I'm just…" overwhelmed, exasperated, confused, "tired." She whispered softly and Cathy curled closer to her pressing her face against her neck. 

"You're so pretty, I love you. So pretty and hot..not temperature…" she was rambling again and Anne really wished her mum would hurry up. 

"There they are!" Her mum exclaimed and Anne groaned wishing this night would just end already. Then Cathy leaned up and pressed her lips to Anne's before she passed out for good this time. 

* * *

Cathy groaned her head felt like her brain was seven times too big for her skull and was trying to beat it's way out of her head with a hammer. She groaned trying to sit up but her pain almost made it impossible. 

"Hey there Cuddles, I got you some aspirin. " a familiar voice, Cathy couldn't decipher because her head was too fuzzy and her eyelids too heavy to look. "Cath you got to sit up for me." The soothing voice gently explained before helping her sit up. Cathy opened her mouth and drank the water and downed the pills. 

"Drank too much." Was all Cathy could state before she buried her face in her pillow. 

"Yeah I know, I'm the one who had to deal with your drunken shenanigans. " the voice grew less fuzzy and more distinct at the statement. Cautiously Cathy squinted her eyes open and took in Anne's face. Why'd Anne look so good this morning? As if reading her thoughts Anne giggled and whispered. "I didn't drink last night. This is what staying sober will do for you. " she teased with a wink, but Cathy couldn't help but agree because Anne looked great. 

"You suck." She groaned and Anne smirked in amusement. 

"Yeah well so do you, your drunkenness almost drove me to drink!" Anne exclaimed goodnaturedly as she gently scooted her chair closer to Cathy's bedside and carefully began softly humming as she stroked through Cathy's hair. "But we'll talk about it after your hangover wears off." She whispered fondly as Cathy's eyes fluttered shut. Anne sighed boy did she have like a thousand questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	14. Prom?? Or... ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom approaches, but everything is so confusing, where do Anne and Cathy stand with one another

"So prom is coming up, you gonna ask Cathy or what?" Maggie inquired nudging Anne as she gestured to a nearby poster. Anne scoffed loudly at the sign. 

"Maggie you know I can't," Anne whispered sadly and her friend rolled her eyes at Anne's denial. 

"The girl kissed you, why are you still doubting her feelings for you?" The slightly taller girl demanded and Anne sighed heavily. 

"She was drunk, apparently you've forgotten that bit of information, again," Anne grumbled stuffing her hands in her pockets as she glared at the aforementioned prom flyer as if it was the root of all her problems. 

"Oh please, alcohol is just an excuse to act on urges we're usually too sober to even think about trying. " Maggie reasoned bumping Anne's hip with her own. 

"You're impossible! Look Cathy wasn't just like buzzed, she was wasted. I couldn't even get coherent answers from her. I don't think the kiss meant anything to her!" Anne whispered softly and Maggie gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You'll never know if you don't try." 

Anne did know if she tried and failed she just may lose Cathy forever. "Come on A, it's your senior prom! You're seventeen live a little!" Maggie reasoned trying to get Anne to perk up.

* * *

Anne smiled wistfully as she came into the house and saw her fifteen-year-old sister pouting in front of the telly, tears streaming down her cheeks as she clutched a bright red teddy bear to her chest. 

"Hey, Kitty what's going on?" She whispered kindly but she already had a basic idea as to why her sister was so upset; Cathy and Aragon were both understandably upset about the same thing as Kitty. Suddenly Kat was on her feet and in Anne's face. 

"You know exactly what's going on! Anna's putting herself in danger and I may never see her again! I hate her! She's so stupid!" With that Kitty stormed off leaving Anne alone in her living room, listening as her sister's door slammed shut with a rage Anne could barely comprehend before a knock sounded on the front door. Carefully Anne swung it open, she was hardly surprised to find Anna on the other side, wearing a sheepish smile. 

"I take it you heard Kat's little tantrum?" She questioned softly so said sister couldn't hear. Anna sighed but nodded as Anne sidestepped to allow her into the house, but Anna shook her head. 

"Look, Anne, I'm not going to beat around the bush here. I'm going away for fifteen months, I may not even come back, mining is dangerous, I know that. But I need you to promise you to tell Cathy how you feel." Anne opened her mouth to adamantly protest but Anna held up her hand and continued hurriedly. "Look, Anne, I know you're scared of being rejected or something but you'll never know how Cathy feels or more importantly if she feels the same way if you never try," Anna whispered uncharacteristically somber as she stuffed her hands in her pockets and looked away trying not to cry.

"Why are you mining? I mean it's not the 1800s for bloody sake Anna!" Anne whispered trying to joke, but her voice broke on the girl's name. Anna had become her older sister too, just as much as Cathy's and it pained the teen to think of something happening to the woman. Anna just flashed her a sad grin.

"You sound like my mama, Anne. Just think about what I said yeah?" 

"Okay," Anne whispered because who was she to deny her. 

"Look tell Kit-Kat I'm sorry, and that I love her, but they're offering me a scholarship full ride and all I have to do is mine for a couple of months," Anna whispered determination shining in her dark brown eyes. Anne quickly brought her into a hug, burying her face against Anna's shoulder.

"Stay safe." She mumbled tearfully. 

* * *

Anne sighed heavily as she walked around the kitchen making a late dinner for her mum, thankfully her cooking skills had improved heavily since the birthday cake incident. But two people had already told her to go for it with Cathy, now Anne just really wanted to talk to her mum about this whole mess, and decide what to do. 

Her mum was working late at the hospital and wasn't due home till three in the morning, in fact, she told both Anne and Kat to be in bed before she got home because they had school. But this was important, Anne couldn't wait another day, so here she was making spaghetti and meatballs for her mum at two forty-something in the morning like a crazy person. 

Eventually, the smell woke Kat and she helped make garlic bread to go along with Anne's impromptu dinner after midnight bribe, in order to keep herself awake. Anne served her sister some of the meal, Kat ate it slowly, clearly half-asleep. Anne was too anxious to be sleepy or to eat, so she paced. She paced anxiously around the kitchen, cleaning as she went. 

She was so focused that she didn't realize her mum had come home from work until she was standing in front of her, arms crossed, her face a mask of concern and irritation. 

"Anne, what is going on here?" She demanded and Anne smiled widely at her mum, a bit forceful, but it was ...she glanced at the clock four in the morning, so she wasn't completely coherent. 

"We made you dinner!" She exclaimed brightly as she gestured to her sister who was half asleep, as her head lolled forward, spaghetti dripping from her mouth. 

"I can see that, but you both have school tomorrow!" Her mum admonished before wetting a paper towel and working to clean her youngest daughter's face, which made Kat whine and turn her head. 

"Well, Kitty fell asleep at eight-thirty so she just woke up a few hours ago." Anne defended her little sister hoping it would ease her mother's anger. 

"You've been up this whole time?!" Her mum raged as she helped the fifteen-year-old to her bed, Anne remained silently rooted to the spot as she waited for her mum to come back. 

"Anne this was very sweet of you, but you have school darling." Her mum stated with a shake of her head as she tilted her head in confusion as Anne held out the plate for her, practically radiating nervous energy. "Is everything alright lambchop?" She questioned hesitantly because if Anne was back with Henry or something she was going to lose it. She was too tired to deal with that. Anne shook her head then cringed and nodded before letting out a sigh of confusion. 

"Umm well, I…" Anne clutched her necklace in her hands as she anxiously licked her lips and struggled with finding the words to express what she wanted to say to her mum. Quickly Jane set the plate of food on the counter and wrapped her daughter in her arms trying to give her comfort. 

"You can tell me anything lambchop." She whispered as she stroked her hair and held her close. For a moment there was only silence, Anne was silently crying into her mum's scrub top and Jane was thinking the worst of the situation. Eventually, Anne mumbled against her mum's shoulder.

"I like Cathy mum," Anne muttered somewhat clearer than before causing Jane to pull back and look into her daughter's teary green eyes. 

"Oh my darling girl, is that all?" She questioned smiling sincerely as she brushed a couple of hairs behind Anne's ear. Anne nodded tearfully and Jane chuckled goodnaturedly before she pulled her close. "Oh my little lambchop, you worried yourself sick over this?" She whispered fondly before meeting Anne's eyes sternly. "Anne Boleyn Seymour, look at me. No matter what, I will always love you, alright, nothing will ever cause me to stop loving you." She whispered firmly but not unkindly as she looked Anne in the eyes determination shining in her bright blue. Anne smiled slightly, some of her spunk returning as her mum's words settled her anxiety. 

"Not even if I became a hooker?" She teased and her mum smiled cupping her eldest's cheek.

"Nope, I'm afraid you're stuck with me." She whispered kissing Anne's forehead.

* * *

Anne was nervous, her body was jittery and her hands were profusely sweating. She'd hadn't sat under this lilac bush in a very long time, it seemed like her and Cathy had forgotten their special place for the last few years. Imagine Cathy's surprise when Anne texted her saying to meet her behind the lilac bushes. 

"Hey Annie, is something wrong?" Was how Cathy greeted her as she clambered through her side of the bushes and sat against the fence with a wry smile. At Cathy's innocent question it seemed as if Anne's mind had short-circuited like her brain physically could not form words for her mouth to say in response to the question. 

"Ummm...w-w-well I was just… um, pro...I have always li… okay so...I wanted to te…" Anne groaned burying her face in her hands. "Forget it, I'm just going home." She growled, more to herself, as she started to scoot out of her safe place. 

"Whoa there Anne, you can't just say nevermind after getting me all curious, come on I won't judge," Cathy promised kindly as she latched onto the chain link fence, smiling sweetly and Anne suddenly felt like bursting into tears again. 

"You'll probably think I'm super gross...or stupid...I hope this won't affect our friendship…" Anne looked up into Cathy's warm brown eyes and took a shaky breath trying to compose herself. 

"Anne no matter what you say, we will always be friends...best friends," Cathy promised sincerely and Anne sniffed biting her lip as she looked down at her hands that were resting in her lap. 

"I like you Cathy…" she whispered softly as she clenched her hands into the material of her skirt. 

"What? That's not a secret Anne we're best friends of course you-" Anne adamantly shook her head looking up once more.

"No, I mean like I like you...like a lot. Like I'm attracted to you…like I have feelings for you. " Anne exclaimed resolutely and Cathy gaped at her, mouth opening and closing because to say Cathy was shocked would be an understatement. 

Anne's shoulders slumped and slowly she began backing up.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," she whispered dejectedly before she turned standing up to go back to her house. 

"WAIT, I...Gay...I mean… ah wait!" Cathy rolled from under her side of the bush and stumbled around to where Anne stood looking bemused. Cathy tripped into Anne, who grabbed her arms, as she gasped for breath.

"Cathy breathe," Anne instructed calmly as she rubbed her back trying to slow her friend's rapid heartbeat. 

"Anne, I just...you...am I dreaming?" Cathy whispered in a small voice and Anne shook her head sadly, unable to decipher where Cathy was taking this conversation. "Anne I...I've like, loved you since middle school," Cathy whispered softly as tears began gently spilling from her eyes in happy disbelief. 

"You like me back then?" Anne questioned a smile growing on her face and Cathy beamed through her happy tears.

"Of course I do!" She exclaimed before Anne ducked down connecting their lips gently before quickly pulling away. Cathy's face was bright red as she stared dreamily at Anne. "W-what was t-t-t‐that?" 

"I wanted to kiss you sober," Anne whispered knowingly as she winked before Cathy grabbed a fistful of Anne's sweater and tugged her back down connecting their lips more passionately, or she intended to do that but her mama called her name and Cathy ended up head butting Anne and they both fell into the grass in a tangled painful heap. After a groan of pain Anne just giggled, pulling Cathy close to her chest as she buried her face in Cathy's thick curls.

"So, girlfriend...what are your thoughts on prom?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	15. PROM!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous chapter shows Cathy and Anne at Prom!

Anne smirked adoringly as Cathy paced her bedroom on the phone with the floral shop owner. She was trying to place an order for their corsages but seemed to be failing miserably. 

"A green zinnia, what kind of a florist doesn't even know what a zinnia is?! Fine any flower works, but it has to be green!.... To match her eyes that's why Brenda! " Cathy huffed and Anne stood from Cathy's bed gently taking her girlfriend's free hand and placing a sweet kiss against her honey-brown skin, making her best friend flush. Anne smiled teasingly up at her, trying to calm Cathy's anxious energy that was radiating from her in waves. 

"Cathy it's okay, nothing has to be perfect." She whispered softly as she turned Cathy's arm and placed another kiss to Cathy's elbow, making the girl shiver slightly. 

"Eh...um yes green rose is fine, we'll pick them up later then.." Cathy whispered voice gruff from Anne's kisses. Just as Cathy hung up Anne had worked her way up her arm and placed a kiss against her cheek. 

"See everything's fine you silly." She soothed brushing her thumb against Cathy's jaw in soothing strokes.

"I just…" Cathy looked away with a pout, that almost made Anne coo at how adorable she was being. She often resembled a kicked puppy whenever she pouted. 

"You just what?" Anne questioned gently as she scooped Cathy up, making her squeak in surprise before Anne dropped her onto the bed and quickly collapsed on top of her. 

"Anne, we still have to pick up our dresses!" Cathy exclaimed trying to keep the amusement from escaping her but when Anne blew a raspberry against her neck she burst into hysterical giggles. 

"Mmm, I'd rather cuddle." She mumbled teasingly as she pretended to snore, Cathy huffed trying to get Anne off her, because she knew her girlfriend was just trying to rile her up. But Cathy still didn't want to be late, prom was tonight and they had important appointments to make. 

"Annie! We can't be late!" Cathy exclaimed poking her sides and Anne remained still for a few moments longer before she raised her head and smirked down at Cathy's flushed expression. 

"Why's that puppy?" Anne giggled and Cathy's face color turned an even brighter shade of red at the nickname. 

"A-Anne did you just...I'm not…" Cathy pouted and Anne quickly pecked her lips.

"You're not what?" She teased inches from Cathy's face. 

"I'm not a puppy!" She complained halfheartedly and Anne giggled merrily before nuzzling her face against Cathy's cheek. 

"Mmm, you're my puppy." She mumbled sounding like she really was about to fall asleep so Cathy quickly sat up pushing slightly on her girlfriend to get her to wake up.

"Come on we have to go! We only have fifteen minutes to get there!" She exclaimed grabbing her arm and tugging her towards the door. 

* * *

Anne twirled in the soft light green dress as she looked at her reflection and tried to find her confidence, the makeup and professional hairdo helped but Cathy was so effortlessly beautiful. Anne looked over at the corsage for Cathy that rested on her desk. It was a dark blue ribbon with blue orchids and white little flowers around it. It was definitely beautiful like Cathy. Anne smiled slightly as she picked up the see-through container, and gave the pretty flowers a somber smile. 

_ "God, you're such an ugly witch! Why do you have to be so damn disgusting, you're fucking lucky I put up with you, lucky I'm you're boyfriend, no one else would want you!"  _

Anne took a shuddering breath, he was wrong. Her hands tightened on the container in her hands, Henry was selfish, abusive, and cruel. Anne had Cathy, Cathy wanted her...at least Anne hoped she did. Anne shook herself because Cathy was so very excited for today, she wouldn't want it to be ruined by Anne and her insecurities. 

"Anne, Cathy's here! Come on now I want pictures!" Her mum exclaimed and Anne carefully calmed her shaking hands and plastered a bright smile on her face. 

"I'm coming mum!" She exclaimed brightly as she opened her door and skipped towards the living room. Anne's eyes widened as she took in her breathtaking girlfriend who wore a backless dark blue sparkly dress and smiled ecstatically at Anne. Anne figured if Cathy had a tail, it would be wagging right now she looked like an excited puppy dog. 

"You look...so stunning…" Cathy whispered dreamily as she gave Anne her corsage, carefully wrapping the ribbon around her wrist as she smiled uncontrollably wide when Anne moved to do the same for Cathy. 

"You're breathtakingly beautiful," Anne whispered softly against her ear making Cathy shiver. 

"Alright, you two get together and smile!" Aragon exclaimed brightly and Cathy wrapped her arms around Anne and leaned against her shoulder smiling happily, Anne relished in Cathy's love. 

💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙💙💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙

Anne smiled as she helped Cathy from her little green car and carefully guided her towards the school doors. People from school greeted them, either with polite smiles, little squeals of excitement or in Maggie's case an ecstatic hug and a whispered "I told you so!" To Anne. The place was crowded and stuffy, chaperones were everywhere and even though their mums had taken like a billion pictures before they'd came to the dance, they still got in line for prom pictures. 

"Anne I'm so happy, I can't believe we both had feelings for each other and didn't even know it!" Cathy giggled after talking with Maggie a minute, Cathy was keeping her hand intertwined with Anne's as if they both needed physical contact as they waited in the long line from hell. 

"Yeah I would've never even looked Henry's way if I'd just womaned up and asked you out," Anne said it jokingly but her heart hurt because life without Henry would've been so much simpler, safer, happier. 

"Ugh, I hate him so much! Especially how he treated you!" Cathy growled her hold on Anne's hand tightening considerably. Anne really didn't want to talk about him tonight, so she swung their hands and pecked Cathy's cheek.

"You're such a cute little protective puppy." She cooed and Cathy scowled at her playfully and shook her head.

"If I'm a puppy, then what are you?!" She taunted as they shuffled two steps forward when the line moved slightly and Anne laughed, relief flooding her as Cathy accepted the subject change.

"Hmmm don't know...probably something majestic like an eagle or something." She joked making Cathy laugh. 

"Nope, I think you're couple nickname from me will be…" Cathy frowned deeply considering her options and Anne chuckled amused by her adorable concentration face. " ha I'm gonna call you BooBoo!" She exclaimed determinedly as she smiled cheekily at her girlfriend. 

"Where'd you even get that from?" Anne questioned highly amused by her girlfriend's antics.

"Well Booboo, your middle name is Boleyn!" She reasoned stepping forward a few steps as she tugged Anne behind her. "Besides why am I a puppy dog?!" Cathy inquired fake pouting and Anne chuckled amiably as she kissed her hand and twirled Cathy in place to the soft playing music. 

"Well you're adorable, loyal, sweet, smart, kind-hearted, and oh so loveable." Anne reasoned sincerely making Cathy's eyes sparkle with emotion. 

"Fine, you can call me puppy." She whispered over the emotional lump that was swelling in her throat. "But I think I'll just stick with Annie because you've always been my Annie in some way." She whispered fondly and Anne smiled slightly, as she blinked back her happy tears. 

"Alright no more mushy talk, we're here to have fun!" She exclaimed brightly. Cathy giggled at Anne's enthusiasm. 

"Alright, so tell me about your job interview you went to a few days ago!" Cathy exclaimed already knowing the answer.

"Ugh, that interview was a trainwreck on top of a dumpster fire!" 

* * *

Anne smiled as Cathy bounced in place slightly after getting their photo taken, after waiting for like thirty minutes. Anne was ecstatic to be here with Cathy, even if the air smelled like sweat and the gym was decorated with cheap fairy lights and pink bed sheets, yeah enchanted evening sure..., the night was perfect because she was with Cathy. 

"Let's go dance, Cathy!" She exclaimed brightly as an upbeat song blasted through speakers and Cathy nodded, allowing Anne to lead her onto the dance floor. Neither girl could really dance but they had fun making up moves and swaying to the songs together, they did this through five or so songs before they were interrupted.

"Hey, Cathy!" Thomas greeted brightly and Anne's mood soured considerably as she stepped to the side to grab some punch, allowing Cathy to talk. 

"Uh hey Tommy, uh.." she glanced around for Anne before she spotted her sipping some punch looking surly as she swirled the drink sourly. 

"You haven't told Anne that you and I have never romantically liked each other yet have you?" Thomas asked following her gaze to the gloomy-looking girl. Cathy sighed heavily running a hand through her short curly hair. 

"I just...how do I tell her that ...I'll sound like pathetic…" Cathy huffed and he raised an eyebrow at her unamused. 

"Well think about how Anne feels right now " he hissed dangerously and Cathy sighed turning to her girlfriend. 

"You're right." She relented as she waved goodbye and quickly made her way through the crowd to Anne's side. 

"Hey sunshine, what are you doing over here?" Cathy questioned trying to keep the anxiety from her voice. Anne dropped her full cup in the garbage and swiped her hands on the tablecloth next to her and gave Cathy a pointed look. 

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt your special time with your crush." She grumbles bitterly as she glared at the punch table, wishing someone would spike it. Though with three teachers guarding it, that wasn't likely to happen tonight. 

"Annie, I would never...I... you…" Cathy's eyes started filling with tears and Anne felt guilty for making Cathy feel bad. However, before Anne could interject Cathy grabbed both of her hands and looked in her eyes firmly. "Anne you're my crush, you've always been my crush. Thomas is just a friend...I only...I only told you he was my crush because I didn't want you to know it was you...it's always been you…" she confirms tightly and Anne quickly wraps her in her arms. 

"I was being a jerk, I'm sorry." She mumbled swaying to the music with Cathy pressed close to her. 

"No, I'm sorry… I should've told you. " Cathy reasoned face buried against Anne's shoulder. Anne sighed rubbing up and down Cathy's back as she kissed the top of her head. 

"Hey there Anne. " a snarky voice broke their moment and Anne's hold on Cathy tightened and Cathy grew heavily concerned when Anne's body went completely rigid. 

"Francis please don't. " Anne whispered her voice wavering with emotion. 

"You're such a tease, look at how you're dressed whore?" He snickered and Cathy felt her body quiver with rage at this boy she didn't even know insulted her girlfriend, especially when Anne's hands dropped from Cathy. 

"Please, I don't want to do this here," Anne whispered sadly and Cathy whirled around looking up at the lanky boy. 

"You better think real hard before you open your damn mouth again, in fact, you better just walk away now before I break your teeth in!" Cathy growled jabbing him in the chest and he scoffed, but then remembered Henry getting his ass kicked by this same girl. 

"Cathy, come on, let's go dance." Anne tugged her hand and Cathy gave him a dark look that actually made the boy shiver and look away. Anne was trying not to cry, Cathy could tell she was holding her tears inside. 

"Annie, are you okay?" she questioned and Anne smiled brightly and Cathy's worry grew.

"I'm wonderful because I'm here with you." She whispered kissing Cathy's lips before she pulled away and rested her head on top of Cathy's. 

"Annie, I'm here for you if you ever need me, I love you," she whispered confidently and Anne smiled against her hair. 

"Well I love you too, but I promise puppy, none of those boys matter anymore because I have you. " Anne promised and Cathy stepped back slightly to look into her girlfriend's sparkling green eyes. 

"Now who's being sappy?" Cathy joked and Anne laughed softly as she twirled Cathy to the music and looked at her smile.

"Mmm, what was this about you creating fake crushes so I wouldn't find out?" She teased and Cathy flushed shaking her head.

"I was really afraid you wouldn't like me back." Cathy defended and Anne laughed loudly at her words.

"Mmm well now that you know about my unconditional adoration for you, how about we ditch this sweaty snooze fest and I'll buy you an ice cream?" Anne offered and Cathy quickly looped her arm through Anne's. 

"As if you even have to ask me first!" Cathy exclaimed as they linked arms and rushed for the doors. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be further continued...


	16. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST!

Anne giggled as Cathy pecked her face all over, their legs tangled together as they lounged on Anne's bed spending some much warranted time together. 

"Cathy, we have to.." Anne tried to interject but then threw her head back with a moan when Cathy latched onto her neck. "C-Cathy we...we have to...my mum's c-coming home s-s-oon-n…" Anne trailed off when Cathy's lips met hers hungrily. 

"Don't care, few more minutes!" Cathy whispered before latching onto Anne's lips once more, as her tongue traced Anne's bottom lip, demanding entrance. 

"Anne, Kat I'm home!" Their mum called out slamming the front door and Cathy whined pecking Anne's lips once more before she just collapsed against Anne and buried her face against her neck. 

"What's wrong puppy?" Anne teased smiling widely at her girlfriend as she scratched gently against said girlfriend's scalp. 

"We never get any alone time, Annie," Cathy whined as she snuggled closer to Anne. Anne chuckled softly as she played with Cathy's curls. 

"I'm sorry Cath, the joys of living at home." Anne reasoned gently and Cathy just whimpered pitifully into her neck making Anne giggle. 

"YOU'RE JUST BEING A FUCKING BITCH!!" Both Anne and Cathy sat up and quickly detangled from one another at the proclamation of sixteen-year-old Kat. 

"YOU DO NOT TALK TO ME THAT WAY KATHERINE HOWARD SEYMOUR!!! I WANT HIM OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" Jane raged making both eighteen-year-olds share a look before they jumped up and Anne threw open her bedroom door just in time to see some boy scurry down the hall half-naked, Anne blinked back her shock as Cathy slowly appeared at her side. 

"GOD YOU'RE A TYRANT! WE HAVE A CONNECTION! SOMETHING SOMEONE LIKE YOU AND YOUR FAILED MARRIAGE WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND!" Kat screamed before slamming her door so hard it vibrated the walls. Jane's eyes welled with tears and she ducked her head into her hands in frustration. Anne quickly rushed to her mum's side and wrapped her arms around her silently sobbing form. 

"I'm sorry for when I acted like that.." Anne whispered softly and Jane shook her head sadly as she wrapped Anne in her arms. 

"You may have been wild and rebellious at times but Kat's just out of control lately." Jane sniffed and Anne scowled at her sister's bedroom door as Jane kissed her cheek and retreated quietly to her own room, softly shutting the door after herself. Reluctantly Cathy appeared at Anne's side gently taking her hand as she rubbed her thumb against the back of it trying to provide her girlfriend with some semblance of comfort.

"God she's been such a brat lately." She growled lowly before tugging Cathy towards the living room. "Connection, please that's the third guy this week she's brought home," Anne grumbled more to herself than Cathy as she dropped onto the couch with a huff of irritation. "She keeps this attitude up, I'll kick her ass I swear it!" Anne grumbled and slowly Cathy dropped in front of Anne placing her hands on the green-eyed woman's knees. 

"Annie, just let her be, she's just rebelling right now because everything is changing. No one's heard from Anna in two months, she's probably worried and doesn't know how else to express herself except through anger." Cathy reasoned gently and Anne tugged her onto the couch and onto her lap, kissing her forehead. 

"You're so smart," Anne whispered softly as she nuzzled into her hair and smiled slightly. 

"I do try," Cathy whispered kissing her cheek, after a few blissfully comfortable moments Anne reached over grabbing the remote she clicked on the telly and settled close to Cathy watching some random show. 

* * *

Anne huffed when she saw her sister slip back into the house at noon the next day after a night of doing who knows what.

"The bloody hell have you been?" She demanded because their mum was at work and Kat was definitely taking advantage and walking all over their mum's sensitive heart. 

"Like that's any of your bloody business!" Kat snapped sharply as she dropped her shoes by the door and took her hair from her ponytail, letting it fall around her face. 

"Obviously you can't take care of yourself so I have to!" She exclaimed bitterly as she stood from the couch, glaring at her younger sister disdainfully. 

"Oh please you're too busy-" before she could finish her sentence, however, Cathy, who'd been in the bathroom, carefully stepped in between the two sisters trying to calm the heated argument. 

"Okay, Anne calm down, Kat knock it off." She exclaimed calmly before she turned her back on Kitty and took Anne's hands. " Annie I know you love her, but Kat is old enough to make her own decisions and take whatever consequences come with them." Cathy reasoned and Anne narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend, if she was in a more rational state of mind and hadn't stayed up all night waiting for Kat to come home, then maybe she would've seen her girlfriend's reasoning. However, Anne was running on two hours of restless sleep and she was extremely irritable and out of it. 

"Well since I'm so controlling-" She spat. 

"Whoa wait, I didn't say you were controlling! I said you just like to ensure your sister's safety all the time-"

"So I'm just a controlling wench, how do you put up with me Catherine Parr Aragon?" Anne snarls darkly before turning on her heel angrily starting for the hallway. Cathy quickly tried to stop her pursuit by grabbing her hand. Kat cringed realizing how upset her sister really was. 

"Anne, I didn't mean it like that, I'm just saying… let Kitty be stupid it's her own fault… you shouldn't treat her like a baby you know, I mean you were stupid and messed up for a while and turned out okay..." Cathy tried and Kat shook her head at Cathy's attempts. 

"Cath maybe just quit while you're ahead," Kat whispered softly. Anne's face reddened with rage and her eye twitched. 

"Well, fine then maybe you should spend our date with Kat tonight since I'm such a moron I probably couldn't find my own car keys!" The eighteen-year-old growled just irritated with everything before she yanked her arm away and stormed to her room. 

"Wait that came out wrong, Annie, Sunshine I didn't mean to-" 

Both Cathy and Kat cringed at the slam of her bedroom door. Kitty met Cathy's confused look and gave her an apologetic smile. 

"I'm sorry, it's my fault she's so upset…" she muttered and Cathy shook her head lamely.

"No, I could have worded that better...um I'll let her calm down...talk to you later maybe…" she murmurs turning to go. 

* * *

"Anne can I borrow your car!?" Kitty demanded shaking her sister awake, Anne groaned rolling onto her side as she sat up in bed sleepily meeting her little sister's impatient gaze. 

"Why...you need m' car?" She slurred tiredly and Kitty sighed restlessly as she ran her hand through her hair and scowled. 

"Look I just need to borrow it, so can I or not!" Her little sister demanded sharply as she crossed her arms and Anne scowled back. 

"No you can't it's …" Anne grabbed her phone wincing as she clicked it on "four thirty-one in the bloody morning! What in the hell do you need my car for at this time?!" She demanded her sleepiness giving way to irritation. 

"I just need to run a quick errand, come on Anne please!" Kitty begged giving her sister a pouty expression. Anne glowered at her bitterly.

"Go away." She grumbled burying her face in her pillows. Kitty shook her roughly as she tugged her pajama top annoyingly persistent. 

"Please Annie, please, please, please can I borrow your car please!!!" She whined overly dramatic. Anne sighed throwing off her blanket with a tired groan. 

"Fine, but I'm driving you there, and if this is something crazy that gets us killed, I'm haunting you for the rest of eternity," Anne grumbled as she stumbled around her room, tugging a sweatshirt over her head and slipping some shoes on. 

"Thanks, sissy you're the best!" Kat exclaimed brightly and Anne sighed heavily because she'd do anything for her sister, even when she was being a horrible person. 

Anne paused just before walking out the front door, pulling her phone out she scheduled a quick text to Cathy that would arrive around noon, before she pocketed her phone and grabbed her keys, locking the front door behind herself. 

* * *

Cathy was woken up before the sun had even risen, to pounding from the living room, she vaguely registers her mama rushing to answer the front door. It was barely five in the morning maybe almost six at the latest and Cathy was too tired to care right now. 

Sobbing, painful sobbing coming from the living room, filling up her house, catching Cathy's attention. Oh God...it wasn't...it couldn't be..it could only be …

Anna!

That was all that registered in Cathy's foggy subconscious as she stumbled from her bed and down the stairs and towards her living room in a blind state of delirious panic.

"Jane, just breathe, what did they say? Calmly tell me, take a deep breath." Her mama encouraged kindly and Cathy felt herself grow sick as she rounded the corner standing in the doorway, watching the two women fearfully. Why would Jane be here so early? 

"Anne and Kat… they...they w-w-were.." she began to sob painfully loud once more and Cathy's mama gently brushed the blonde's tears from her cheeks, patiently waiting for her to finish. "M-my b-b-b-b-babies! Oh, C-Catherine what will I do without my-my babies?" She sobbed hysterically her words slurring together and Cathy felt her stomach lurch. 

"Shh shh Jane love, tell me who called you." Catherine Aragon calmly requested brushing a tear-soaked lock of Jane's hair behind her ear. 

"T-t-the H-hos-s-sp-pital…" Jane whimpered lips trembling sorrowfully.

"What's happened? Where's Anne!?" Cathy cried catching both women's attention instantly as the young woman stood in the doorway quivering in fear, wrapped in her girlfriend's sweatshirt. 

"Car crash, there was...drunk driver...Anne didn't see…" Jane bit her lip hard as more tears started dripping down her blotchy face. 

"No, no is...are they alright?" Cathy demanded sharply feeling like someone had socked her in the stomach, she felt sick. 

"I d-don-n-n't know." Jane whimpered and Cathy felt the walls closing in on her, her breathing was harsh and jagged. Anne, oh God the last thing she said to Anne...that stupid fight. Stupid fight. 

What had Cathy been thinking!?

Now Anne was...was hurt…

"Cathy."

Or worse Anne was dead...oh God Oh God...dead...how can someone who radiates so much life be dead? 

"Cathy!"

Anne was her sunshine, her heart...what would Cathy do without her heart! How would she survive? Everything was pressing against her, her heart was beating frantically. She brought her hands to her neck. 

"Catherine Parr!" 

She swallowed thickly but it stuck within her throat, Anne couldn't be gone...she loved her! Cathy was shaking her whole body quivering. Sweat pooled in her palms and her mouth filled with vile rising from her quaking stomach. 

"CATHY!" 

She was panting, her knees knocked together, oh God what if she lost Anne, and she never got to apologize?! What if this was it? What if Anne really was gone? 

"CATHY STOP!" She blinked taking in her mama's fearful eyes, when had she laid on the ground? Cathy shudders as she pushes the inhaler from her face and forces herself to sit upright. How long had her mama been trying to get her attention? "Cathy, listen to me closely, we are going to head out to the hospital, are you able to go?" Her mama questioned in concern as she kept Cathy firmly in her grasp to ensure she was alright. Cathy started nodding before her mama even finished her sentence, as she struggled to her feet. 

"I wanna go, let's go to the hospital!" She exclaimed tugging from her mama as she scrambled to find her shoes. Catherine didn't push it but vowed to keep her eye on both Jane and Cathy. 

"Let's go then, I'm driving." She insisted as she wrapped an arm around Jane and took Cathy by the waist leading them out the door.

* * *

Jane practically threw herself at the front desk upon arrival to the hospital. Cathy felt numb, tingly this all seemed unreal, the hospital lights too bright. Cathy clutched her head as she numbly followed after her mama. This all felt like some kind of awful dream...or dreadful nightmare. She quickly rushed for the elevator the minute she heard a room number. But it was to Kitty's room, and even though Cathy was glad she was alright she wished it was Anne. 

The elevator dinged, feeling like a weight had dropped onto her shoulders. Oh, Anne what would she do without her? Cathy began to cry because Anne's welfare was unknown and her sister was MIA. Her mama gently slid her arm across her shoulders, pulling her close as they watched the floors slow tick towards the floor Kat was on. 

"D-did…" she hiccups her lips shuddering miserably. "D-did you h-h-hear anyt-t-thing a-about-t-t…" she shuddered rubbing at her teary cheeks. "A-a-a-ann-n-nie?" 

"She's in surgery right now love," Jane whispered softly as she gently rubbed her hand up and down Cathy's arm needing to soothe someone. "We don't know a-anything else yet." She murmured as the doors dinged before they slowly shook open. Carefully they stepped from the elevator and stumbled towards the tan double doors that lead towards the patient rooms. 

* * *

"My poor baby!" Jane sobbed, Kat had never looked so small before, so broken. Her arm was in a cast, her face was so bruised, all of her skin was cut up or bruised. Cathy took a sharp intake of breath, she couldn't believe Kat looked this bad. To Cathy's shock, Kitty's eyes snapped open when she heard their voices.

"Mommy?" She slurred, voice sounding broken and small. Jane carefully slipped into the chair next to her bed taking her good hand in her own carefully. 

"That's right Kitty, mommy's right here." She soothed smoothing down Kitty's hair from her face. Tears started welling up in Anne's little sister's blue eyes and she gently removed her hand from her mum's grasp and silently cried.

"Anne...where's Anne mommy…" she whimpered tearfully and Jane looked down at the beige-colored hospital bedsheets, trying not to cry. 

"Anne's in surgery now…" she muttered trying to keep her voice steady. "We'll know more later baby." She soothed trying to keep Kitty calm. 

"What happened Kat? Why were you out so bloody early in the morning anyways!?" Cathy demanded, her own sorrow turning to anger when she realized that though Kitty was a bit beat up and upset, she was otherwise going to be fine. She shrugged off her mama's hand and stared down at the girl she considered like a little sister to her waiting for an answer. 

"It ...it was my fault...it was all my fault…" she muttered tearfully. "I didn't mean for this to ...to happen.." she whimpered turning her head to meet her mum's kind eyes. 

> 🚑🚑🚑 **A FEW HOURS EARLIER 🚑🚑🚑**

Anne huffed as she drove towards God only knew where, while her sister gave her vague instructions. 

"Katherine Howard Seymour, either you tell me where I'm taking you or I'm bloody well driving us home!" Anne threatened but she hardly believed that she'd actually follow through because after all this she was damn well curious. She raised an eyebrow at her sister as she drove on. Kitty sighed sadly before meeting her gaze dejectedly. 

"There's a home office for the company Anna went off with, the main guy said I could meet him at six and we could search for Anna...I'm just so worried about her...no one's heard from her in months sissy, what if something's wrong?" Kitty's lips trembled and Anne sighed because she was worried too. 

"Alright, forward him your information and tell him both of us will be there as quickly as possible." Anne enthused and Kitty smiled brightly, quickly kissing Anne's cheek before she settled back in her seat more relaxed. 

Anne pulled up to a stoplight carefully, God she was exhausted still. She shook her head a couple of times and covered a yawn with her fist. 

It happened so fast suddenly headlights were shining from behind her and she quickly stuck her arm out to lessen some of the impact for her sister, as the car slammed on its breaks trying to stop in time, but with a sickening crunch, the large van hit into Anne's little green car sending them hurling into the middle of the intersection. 

"Kitty, get out of the car!" Anne hissed dangerously, blood dripping from her lip, Kitty nodded, fearful as Anne's headlights flickered and she'd just opened the door and got one foot out, when headlights, brighter than the sun, filled the car, Anne met her eyes gave her a watery smile and shoved Kitty out of the car, just as a deathly crash filled the early morning. Kitty went flying rolling painfully against the concrete, her arm hit the ground hard, her eye hit the lamppost. She wasn't aware how long she'd been laying on her side, her body numb with unbearable pain. Before a pained whimper escaped her lips.

"Oh God, there's a lass stuck in her car, please send an ambulance!" An unknown voice snapped Kitty into action. 

She stumbled to her unstable feet, using the lamp post for support as she surveyed the scene in front of her. 

"ANNE!" She sobbed seeing the crushed little green car, the guy from the van earlier was calling an ambulance, while the other driver was clearly intoxicated. Anne's car looked like it had been in a trash compactor. Kitty stumbled to the driver's side of the car, limping over the glass, and maneuvered around the other car. Her lips trembled when she caught sight of her sister.

"Anne!" She sobbed stumbling unsteadily to the shattered window.

Anne was covered in blood, so much blood. Still, her eyes snapped open unfocused at the sound of her little sister's voice, she rasped, blood pooling from her mouth. "Shh it's...gonna be okay Anne, don't talk sissy….your door is in your stomach…it looks like…" Kitty trembled looking down at the caved-in door and Anne smiled, it was weak but she smiled. 

"K-k-k-k-kit-t s'rry l-lo-v" she winced painfully and shuddered as her eyes slipped close and Kitty feared the large gash on her sister's head from hitting the steering wheel. 

"I love you too Anne, I love you too. Please just hold on the ambulance is coming!" She sobbed and Anne murmured incoherently, her head lolling to the side. "Anne the ambulance is coming please…" she sobbed painfully as her legs gave out and she collapsed against the glassy floor with a pitiful whimper. "Please." 

* * *

It was a long day, after Kitty told her story she passed out in pain. Cathy was curled up in the chair in the corner of her room. Why hadn't she called her Anne last night? Why? Why? Why? Why? She choked on her own emotions, just when she thought she'd cried herself out too, more tears came. 

"Sorry to bother you, but the surgery was successful, she's still out of it, but we will notify you the moment she wakes up." Some faceless doctor whispered to Jane before checking Kitty's vitals and escaping out the door. Cathy shuddered, she didn't care if Anne was awake yet or not, she just wanted to see her. Cathy rested her head against her knees a yawn slipping from her lips. She'd just shut her eyes for a second, that way she could stay more alert for when Anne woke up. Cathy shuddered feeling the weight of her long night against her eyelids as she felt her subconscious slip away. 

* * *

Suddenly she was gently being shaken awake, she met Jane's soft blue eyes and instantly felt like crying again. 

"I'm sorry for waking you up love, but Anne's woken up around twenty minutes ago and I thought you might like to see her." Jane reasoned gently and Cathy nodded seriously as she quickly stood from the extremely uncomfortable plastic chair and rushed to the door where she waited to follow Jane to her Annie. The blonde mother kissed Kitty's forehead, promised she'd bring her to see Anne the moment she was able to, then she turned and led Cathy from the room and down the hall; leaving Kitty in Catherine's capable hands. 

Just before walking into Anne's room her phone dinged, curiously Cathy removed the item from her pocket and was shocked to see Anne's name lit up on her screen. Quickly she clicked open the message. 

_ 'Hey Puppy, I'm sorry about being such a psycho. I hope you can forgive me! I know it's not an excuse, but I was a trainwreck with legs, well I scheduled this message because I'm going joyriding at 4 AM w/ Kit-Kat so if I'm still alive by the time you read this ...jk but when you do get it meet me behind the lilac Bushes and maybe, if you've totally forgiven me, we can discuss rescheduling our date xoxoxoxoxoxoxo' _

Cathy swiped away her tears and pocketed her phone, this gave her hope. Smiling she followed after Jane into her girlfriend's room. Upon seeing her girlfriend her heart broke, and her hope evaporated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tO Be cOnTinUeD....


	17. Healing Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne is healing, Cathy is supporting her.

Anne was different, a heartbreakingly sad sort of different. Her eyes were dulled, her face bruised and pale. Anne usually buzzed with energy so much, so that she could hardly sit still most of the time but the woman in the hospital bed was a broken, both mentally and physically, shell of what Anne used to be. 

She had six stitches on her head, thirteen on her left side. She was all cut up, they had to cut her hair to stitch up the back of her head, so her once thick long hair was choppy and uneven. Her eyes were swollen, her left arm was in a cast, along with her left leg and right knee. She didn't look up when her mum and girlfriend came in, she just stared emotionless at her lap looking so defeated. 

"H-hey sunshine.." Cathy whispered rushing to her side despite all the wires and tubes that were attached to her girlfriend making her breathe and giving her nutrients. Cathy just wanted to make sure Anne knew she was here for her. 

"Sorry but no hugging your friend just yet sweetheart, she's got two badly broken ribs." Some male nurse instructed as if Cathy was a moron who couldn't see how bad Anne was. 

"Thanks." She whispered dismissively before gently taking Anne's right hand, which had bandages from cuts, an IV, and other stuff but wasn't broken like her other arm. 

"Oh lambchop I'm so relieved you're alright!" Jane sobbed dropping to her left side as she kissed her oldest daughter's mangled cheek gently as if Anne was made of glass. Anne didn't even acknowledge either of them nor did she react to their touches, she just kept staring at her lap, no emotion in her face whatsoever. 

"I was so worried about you, I don't know what I would do if I lost you!" Cathy exclaimed as tears spilled down her cheeks. Anne didn't even smile or react much at all except to gently remove her hand from Cathy's grip and tighten it into a fist. Cathy looked up at Jane sadly and the woman was quick to try and get an answer from her Anne. 

"Kitty was asking about you, she feels awful for what happened. She can't wait to see you once she's able to leave her room." Jane tried and still, Anne didn't react. Cathy felt her heart plummet at how closed off Anne was acting. 

"You know I love you always r-right?" Cathy whimpered trying to convey how much she adored Anne, no matter what. "You're so amazing and strong, the doctors said you were so lucky.." Cathy was rambling, she was so used to Anne's energetic words and phrasing that she didn't know how to deal with this painful silence. But no matter what Cathy said Anne remained silent, even though her silence broke Cathy's heart, she vowed to stay by Anne's side regardless. 

> **1 WEEK AFTER SURGERY …**

"Hey sunshine, I brought you a smoothie, they said you need help eating because you're arm and whatnot so I figured you could hold up a cup.." Cathy laughed awkwardly before carefully setting the smoothie cup on Anne's bedside table. Cathy smiled spotting Kitty, who was sound asleep in the corner of the room, because once she'd been released from the hospital she quickly set up camp in the corner of Anne's room and refused to leave until Anne could. Anne still hadn't spoken a word since waking up and it was killing Cathy. But she wouldn't give up on trying. Cathy carefully slipped the stuffed pink puppy from her bag and placed it in Anne's lap. "Hey Annie I got you a puppy dog, since you might want some more silent company than your mum, Kitty and I." Cathy reasoned tapping it's head. Still Anne didn't react and so Cathy just pulled a book from her bag and silently began reading. 

> **1 MONTH AFTER SURGERY ….**

Anne was physically healing, in some areas, but mentally she wasn't doing so hot. It was taking a toll on Cathy, Jane and Kitty. Though Cathy refused to give up, she knew Anne would come back to her, she just needed time. 

"Brought you another smoothie, figured you'd wanna try the newest flavor, dazzlepop or berry dazzle something like that." Cathy murmured absentmindedly as she sat the smoothie cup down on the side table, rounded the bed and plopped herself into her usual chair by Anne's bedside. Suddenly before Cathy could grab her new book from her bag Anne reached out and took her hand. Nothing was said between them, but Cathy couldn't help but feel hopeful.

> **2 MONTHS AFTER SURGERY...**

Anne frowned at her mum as she allowed Kitty to color all over Anne's casted foot, though Anne supposed it was rather nice of her little sister. She was thankful Kitty hadn't been too hurt in the wreck, though Anne was sad about her beautiful little green car. Anne had thankfully gotten her cast on her arm off this morning, so now she had both arms. Though everyone was more concerned as to why she wasn't talking. The doctor had explained to everyone how painful her vocal cords would be after surgery and apparently, Anne had to have a piece of the steering wheel removed from her throat, so talking was difficult. 

So it wasn't like Anne didn't want to talk, it was just too painful, too humiliating, she felt stupid. Cathy was always around, either reading aloud to Anne if she was in a good mood or reading to herself if she was upset. Anne was absentmindedly playing with the stuffed puppy, Cathy had given her from the hospital gift shop most likely. Cathy came in, her face was a mask of some unreadable emotion as she slumped into the seat next to Anne and pulled her book out, obviously in a bad mood when she began reading silently. 

Anne frowned sadly at her closed-off body language. Cathy sighed then looked up seeing Anne with the stuffed animal clutched in her arms, the smallest of smiles fluttered across her face. 

> **3 MONTHS AFTER SURGERY….**

Anne turned confusedly in her hospital bed, crying could be heard from somewhere in her hospital room, but that was ridiculous none of her family or friends stayed past six. Anne blinked trying to see through her dimly lit room, Cathy was curled up in the corner of the room, where Kitty usually sat, holding her knees. Her small frame was shaking with sobs, so painful Anne felt like crying herself. Anne was conflicted, she didn't want Cathy to cry, but she didn't really know how to comfort her. Anne quickly took her water bottle from her bedside table and downed half the bottle.

"C-ca-cath…" Anne coughed hoarsely, as she took a sip of water, her voice scratchy from lack of use. "W-w-h-hat matter?" Anne grinned pleased with herself for finally finding the strength to form words even if she sounded illiterate.

Cathy just shook her head as if Anne's talking had been in her mind. Anne frowned at her lack of response, so, using her good arm, since the other was still a bit weak, Anne grabbed the stuffed puppy, from Cathy, off the tacky bed-side table and hurled it at her curly-haired girlfriend, which hit her directly on her head. Cathy jumped, uncurling from her position instantly. She looked around wildly, her eyebrows furrowing at the stuffed animal, laying on the floor in front of her chair before she looked up meeting Anne's concerned eyes. 

"A-Anne?" She sniffed, she'd stopped using nicknames awhile ago, something Anne had noticed and was slightly hurt by. Anne hesitated before nodding confirmation. "Y-you talked!" Cathy exclaimed rushing to her side and Anne smiled slightly and nodded. 

"M-m-matter?" She rasped unable to form the right words or strength to form the complete sentence. Cathy looked down, her smile melting away. 

"Anna's mine collapsed, so far there's no survivors." Her voice cracks and she swipes her eyes trying to keep herself from crying. Though to her shock, Anne tugs her hand, scooting over she pulls Cathy into her bed and wraps her arm around her. 

"Sh-she okay.." Anne murmurs, using her weaker arm to stroke through her hair and Cathy relishes in Anne's warm embrace. 

> **5 MONTHS AFTER SURGERY…**

Anne hobbled after Cathy, stumbling on crutches to keep up. Anne was going through physical and speech therapy, but things were looking up for the two now nineteen-year-olds. They were looking at apartments, Cathy had an interview with a publishing company. The only downfall was Anna, no one had heard from her or knew if she was even alive. 

"Cathy I...no fast.. as you!" Anne huffed her words were getting better but she still sounded like a cavewoman most days. Cathy turned smiling cheekily at her girlfriend as she jogged backwards down the path. 

"Come on Sunshine, you're not even trying to catch me!" Cathy taunted before sticking her tongue out at Anne. 

"I am!" She huffed irritably as she worked her crutches forward trying to get her bad leg to cooperate, but it was killing her. Cathy slowed to a fast walk as she smiled encouragingly at Anne. 

"If you beat me, I'll let you -" with a yelp Cathy tripped over a jump rope face planting into the paved park path. Anne stopped thankful for the distraction as she saw a couple of little kids give her apologetic looks. Anne struggled to sit next to Cathy, setting her crutches to the side in the soft grass. Cathy sat up with a huff, her chin scraped and blood dripping slightly from the wound, it was barely a surface scrape, but still, Anne froze up. "Stupid toys gah!" She untangled her feet bitterly and threw the jump rope back at the kids. 

"A-are okay?" Anne whimpered catching Cathy's attention instantly, upon seeing the fear in Anne's eyes, Cathy quickly pressed her hand over her chin. 

"Tis but a scratch!" She exclaimed in an odd voice making Anne relax then giggle at her dorky behavior. 

"You're so dorky!" She exclaimed before smiling in triumph for saying the sentence she intended. Cathy grinned leaning close, she quickly pecked her lips.

"But I'm your dork!" 

> **9 MONTHS AFTER SURGERY…**

"It's almost been a whole year since anyone's heard from Anna." Cathy whispered sadly as she sat on her and Anne's shared bed, looking so downhearted. Carefully Anne crawled up next to her and kissed Cathy's cheek, brushing her fingers through Cathy's hair. Anne had a scar on her throat now, but for the most part, she was back to her old self. Though her hair was shorter, Anne was getting better and better each day. She still refused to drive and had PTSD over blood, bright lights in her face, or the occasional loud noises but otherwise, she was getting better. 

"I know Puppy, I miss her too. But we won't rest until we find her. I promise." Anne whispered softly against Cathy's shoulder. Cathy sighed kissing Anne's cheek and pulled her down on their powder-blue sheets and curled closer to her warmth. Anne carefully pulled the sheets over them and brought Cathy's shivering form against her chest. 

"Annie, love you," Cathy whispered tightening her hold on Anne's waist. Anne kissed the top of her head and smiled sadly. 

"I love you more." She promised. 

> **1 YEAR AFTER SURGERY**

Anne smiled as Cathy paced the airport, though Kitty and Catherine weren't much better. Kitty kept checking the time on her phone like every three minutes, Catherine was impatiently tapping her foot. Jane was keeping herself calm by knitting, Anne kept herself entertained by watching her girlfriend. 

"Anne what time is it now?!" Cathy demanded coming to sit next to her girlfriend impatiently tugging on Anne's shirt. 

"It's three thirty-four." Kitty piped up from her seat in between Catherine and Jane. Anne gave Cathy a sympathetic smile before going back to playing angry birds on her phone. When she felt Cathy rest her head against her shoulder, Anne smiled gently returning the gesture by resting her head on top of Cathy's. 

"Anne wake up!" Cathy is shaking her as she jumps up and Anne smiles blinking back her sleepiness as she stands stretching. Anna steps through the gate, her weary eyes find her ragtag little family and she smiles. They hadn't seen her in almost two years and hadn't heard from her in a year and a couple of months. Anna's hair was cut short, her body was very muscular, but it was Anna no doubt. 

"Oi, what's with the welcome wagon!?" She teased her duffle bag thrown over her shoulder as she strode quickly through the crowd towards her family. Catherine was the first to reach her, tugging the now twenty-one-year-old into her arms.

"You're never allowed to scare me like this ever again!" She chastised tightly and Anna tearfully promised her mama she'd be more careful from now on. Cathy reached her next hugging her tightly, burying her face against her neck. 

"I missed you so much, Anna!" She sobbed and Anna held her close before she carefully released her and got a good look at Kitty and Anne. 

"You both look like hell!" She exclaimed sharply as she took in the scars on Kitty's skin and Anne's short choppy hair, that barely reached her shoulders. 

"That's what happens when you get hit by two cars and become the cream in the middle," Anne exclaimed with a wink. Though only Anna found the joke even slightly funny.

"Wait you're serious?" Anna asked after taking in her little sister's angry expression. 

"Yeah...wasn't one of my best moments," Anne mumbled with a sheepish smile. 

"But we're making it better." Cathy reasoned gently grabbing Anne's hand and kissed the corner of her mouth. 

"Wait when did you two get together?!" Anna demanded but Cathy just winked shoving Anna into a pouting Kitty's direction.

"I think everything will be okay now," Anne whispered, taking Cathy's chin and leaning down slightly to capture her lips. 

"Marry me," Cathy whispered against her lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Concluded...  
> thank you all for reading


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything gets tied up in a nice bow

Anne smiled slightly as she waved goodbye to the guy at the front desk of her studio, she'd just written her newest client a chart-topper, and now all that was left for Anne to do was head home and see her girls. 

"Miss Boleyn!" A frantic voice exclaimed stopping Anne's pursuit for her car. Anne smiled kindly at the young girl, her newest client. 

"It's Mrs. Aragon actually, but Anne is fine." Anne encouraged giving the thirteen-year-old her full attention.

"Right you have a wife, sorry heh but I just wanted to thank you for your work, you're the only one who believed in me, and my voice and for that, I'm so incredibly grateful!" She exclaimed enthusiastically, making Anne smile.

"Psh I barely did anything, just wrote some words on paper, your voice did the rest." She winked turning to open her car door. 

"Still, thanks!" Maria Salinas or Marsali (her stage name) called out. Anne smirked adoringly as she ducked into her car, with a wave out the window she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot heading for home.

* * *

"No mama I promise we're all coming over, yes we will all be there!" Cathy promised kindly as she scooped up some toys off the living room floor and returned them to the bin as she held her phone against her ear with her shoulder.

"Mommy Mae is bugging me!" Lizzie complained coming into the living room with a pout. Cathy sighed, asking her mama to give her a minute, she put the phone against her chest and gave her oldest a look.

"She's littler than you, can't you play nicely with her? She looks up to you." Cathy questioned and Lizzie scowled kicking over the box of toys Cathy had just cleaned up. 

"No, Mae's a stinky baby! She ruins everything!" She exclaimed kicking one of the toys under the couch for good measure. 

"Elizabeth Jane!" Cathy snapped tiredly as the six-year-old stuck her tongue out at her, Cathy went to chastise her before she remembered her phone call and angrily brought it back to her ear.

"Everything alright over there?" Catherine Aragon asked sounding amused and Cathy scowled at her daughter.

"Peachy, Anne's mini-me is driving me insane!" She grumbled, rubbing her heavily pregnant stomach tiredly. "Remind me again why Anne and I wanted another one?" She complained as Mae toddled into the room, barely two years old, her sights set on her big sister. 

"Play me, Izzy!" She squealed making grabbing motions at her and Lizzie scowled at her.

"Play by yourself butthead!" Lizzie snapped 

rushing from the room, knocking Mae over in her haste to avoid her sister, which made Mae throw back her head in a shrill scream. 

"Because children are a beautiful gift," Aragon exclaimed brightly and Cathy sighed at her mama's teasing tone. 

"Well, I sure feel loads lucky right now!" Cathy grumbled as Mae made grabbing motions at her mommy. "Look mama we'll be there, okay gotta go. Love you too!" Cathy quickly hung up her phone throwing it onto the couch as she scooped Mae into her arms and bounced her on her hip until Mae giggled and stopped crying. 

"Elizabeth Jane Aragon, you come clean up this mess and apologize to Mae right now!" Cathy ordered as she walked through their house looking for her oldest daughter irritably. 

"sorry me, Izzy!" Mae chimed in, just as Cathy heard the front door open.

"Cathy, girls?" Anne called out and suddenly Lizzie appeared rushing past Cathy to greet her mama at the door. 

"Mama! You're home! You're home yay! Yay!" Lizzie exclaimed as an unamused Cathy followed after her daughter. 

"I'm home, home, home, home!" Anne exclaimed brightly as she threw Lizzie in the air. 

Anne smiled at her wife brightly, as she sat Lizzie down on her feet, leaned forward, and pecked her wife's lips, carefully taking Mae from her, as she spun the little girl around and kissed her cheeks making Mae giggle. Cathy smiled at the sweet display before she remembered Lizzie and turned to look for her. 

"Mae, did you make a mess? Do you need mama to help clean up?" Anne asked brightly, after seeing the living room, as she kissed her forehead making Mae grin wide and clap her hands.

"Yah!" She exclaimed even though she hadn't made the mess, she just wanted her mama to sing the cleanup song she so adored. 

"No, Elizabeth kicked it over when I told her to play nice with Mary." Cathy huffed still slightly upset with her daughter. Anne frowned looking for her older daughter but the six-year-old had disappeared once more. 

"Ceen up!" Mae pleaded patting Anne's cheeks. Anne smiled at her youngest daughter and went in search of Lizzie. 

"One-minute Maebee, can you cheer up mommy while I get Lizzie then we'll clean up okay?" She asked and Mae nodded reaching for Cathy. 

* * *

"I'm telling you Amy first they gots Mae and now I'm supposed to have a little brother! I gots to draw the line somewhere!" Lizzie complained to her friend, who lived next door. Amy gave her a sad smile. 

"I'm sorry Lizzie, you can come live with me if you want!" The seven-year-old encouraged and Lizzie smiled, Amy was an only child, she was so lucky. 

"My moms never would let me, I'd have to bring Mae too!" Lizzie huffed with a pout as she crossed her arms and glared defiantly at the ground. Amy looked through the fence and gave Elizabeth a sad smile. "They don't even like me as much since Mae came, now they won't like me at all cause of my brother!" She huffed and Amy frowned standing as she climbed over the fence to comfort her friend. 

"Well, I'll like you, Lizzie, no matter what happens," Amy promised just as they both turned seeing Lizzie's front door creak open. Lizzie rolled her eyes seeing her mama standing there. 

"Ugh gotta go, Amy, I'll see ya later." The six-year-old sighed bitterly before turning to go. 

"Good luck Lizzie, maybe we can play later!" Amy offered sincerely making Lizzie smile slightly. 

"I know, apologize to Mae, clean my mess," Lizzie grumbled slipping past her mama and stomped to the living room. 

"Ceen up!" Mae giggled toddling over to her sister as Anne subtly pulled Cathy aside to talk about what she'd heard Lizzie say to Amy outside. 

"Thanks, Mae," Lizzie whispered gratefully, as her little sister fixed the toy bin and began throwing toys inside. 

"Ceen up! Ceen up! Do do do you shawre!" Mae exclaimed smiling wide at Lizzie, who giggled at her sister's attempt at singing the clean-up song. 

"You're so silly Mae!" Lizzie exclaimed once they finished and Mae clapped her hands and danced in place slightly. Lizzie sighed remembering Mae's sad little face when she'd knocked her over earlier. "I'm sorry for being a meanie to you Mae." Lizzie relented and Mae just giggled continuing to dance in place. 

"Yay ceen up!" She exclaimed brightly 

"Hey, I'm trying to apologize, you weirdo!" Lizzie complained just as their moms returned to the room. 

"Lizzie baby, come here," Cathy whispered leaning down, as best she could, before scooping her little girl in her arms. 

"Mommy loves you so so much okay? Always." She promised as Anne scooped up Mae and kissed Lizzie's forehead. 

"And even if we have a billion babies, you'll always be our baby!" Anne added grinning widely, a look that almost was identical with Mae's toothless grin, even though biologically speaking Mae was Cathy's. 

"Two other babies is enough for me. " Lizzie exclaimed, making both moms laugh. 

"Deal." Anne giggled kissing both daughters' faces. 

"Come on Mae, let's go play tea party!" Lizzie ordered and Mae squealed happily and squirmed in place until Anne put her down, both girls giggled as they rushed down the hallway and up the stairs towards Lizzie's room.

"You know seeing Lizzie sitting against the fence reminded me of someone.." Anne murmured against Cathy's hair, making her wife grin.

"Yeah, you! The first time I met you, you were complaining about your mum!" Cathy reminded her with a chuckle. 

"I don't recall." Anne reasoned moving to follow her daughters down the hallway. 

"Yes, you do!" Cathy accused, with a shake of her head. 

"Nope, I have no idea what this crazy woman is talking about girls!" Anne stage whispered to her daughters and Cathy rolled her eyes, Anne could be such a child sometimes.

"Anne you better not rile up the girls!" Cathy chastised and her daughters giggled. "Anne we have to go to my mama's later!" Cathy exclaimed rubbing her stomach once more. "You're gonna be born into a madhouse my love," she muttered with a smile. "But you'll be surrounded by countless loved ones." 

_"Well I love you, Anne," she said with childlike respect and Anne smiled brightly as she sat up facing her newfound friend._

_"Really, you mean it?" She asked ecstatically, and Cathy nodded seriously._

_"You're my new best friend." She proclaimed merrily and Anne beams._

_"Friends forever. " She confirms making Cathy smile as they lock pinkies._

_They always came back to the lilac bushes_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End ♡

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued :]


End file.
